A Diner, DriveIn and Knives
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: Mai and Naru get into a fight that furiates Mai having her make an irrational decision that leads her to a friends haunted diner. It may have not been a good decision but anything to get away from that Narcissistic jerk. But what happens when the spirit wants Mai gone and Naru's acting... nice! Some NaruxMai romance too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! I know I start a lot of stories but never finish them but I **_**swear**___**I'm gonna finish this one! Even if I have to have my friend force me to finish it! So, this is my first Ghost Hunt FF so tell me what ya think!**

**And, you shoud check out my friend's, Gothic-Wolf-Hart, stories! They're great and I love her; she pushes me to do my best!**

**Don't forget to review coz they make me happy and encourage me to write/ post more!**

Chapter 1

"Mai. Tea. Now."

Here we go… again.

"Alright, alright, geez," I mumbled making my way into the kitchen.

Hiya, my name's Mai Taniyama! I just graduated from my Senior year of high school and I did pretty well, if I do say so myself.

I'm already signed up for college but until it starts I'm continuing to work at SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research). I still plan to work there once college starts. Well, I thought I was until…

"If you were here on time you wouldn't be rushed." Naru said not bothering to look up from his black binder. I rolled my eyes placing the kettle on the stove and walking back in front of Naru glaring.

"Give me a break I've had a really bad morning! _Sorry_ I was late!"

"They're fighting again." I heard a faint whisper from John who was sitting on the couch along with Ayako, Monk, Masako, and Yasu. Lin was at his desk typing away at his laptop like usual.

"You having a bad morning is no excuse."

_I can't believe this!_

"I'm sorry I woke up a little late! I'm sorry my shower isn't working! I'm sorry my neighbors let me borrow theirs! I'm sorry I locked myself out! I'm sorry I called someone to come unlock it for me! I'm sorry three fourths of the way here my car decided to break down! I'm sorry the guy who towed my car gave me a ride here! I'm sorry I was three hours late! I'm _sorry! _I'm _sorry! _I'M SORRY!"

By this point I was breathing heavily, my arms were tight by my side, and my fists were clenched so tightly my knuckles turned white. It was also dead silent in the room even Lin had stopped typing to see what was going on.

"Is that a good enough excuse for you?" I asked quieter calming down a bit now. And now that all was said and done I did feel kind of bad. Maybe I went a little too far.

Naru finally looked up at me and sighed.

"I didn't ask for you to rant about it." He looked back down at his binder and continued writing in it.

My rage climaxed once again and I almost yelled if it wasn't for Monk who interrupted.

"O-Oi, Naru, take it easy. Give her a break it sounded like a really rough morning." he said nervously putting his hands up in front of him in defense.

The kettle suddenly began whistling loudly but everyone ignored it continuing to watch me and Naru. I laughed disgustedly and shook my head.

"I really don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I continued to stare at him which felt like forever but he never looked up.

_Why won't he answer me, he always acts like such a child._

"Fine, I'm done. I'm done with the fighting and the arguing." I turned and grabbed my stuff before opening the door.

"I quit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here comes another chapter! I'm still kind of new to writing/ publishing to FanFiction but I'm **_**very**_** familiar with FanFiction itself so I know a lot of you have actually read this story! Yeah, I'm a creeper! No, just kissing I just checked my stats but my goal is 50 reviews! Please help me reach my goal! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"That stupid Nauru who does he think he is?" Yes, I'm talking to myself but I didn't really care at the moment. "Just because I'm late and obviously in a bad mood he continues to just push me to the edge? I mean, does he always_ have _to have tea?!"

I continued walking to the parking lot digging into my bag to find my keys... still talking to myself.

"I mean he didn't even bother asking if I was ok. Does he really not care that much? And I know sometimes I ramble but I was just saying how sorry I was. I didn't think I was wasting so much of his _precious_ time."

By the time I got to the parking lot I froze in my spot still digging through my bag.

_Where are my keys?!_

That's when it finally hit me. My keys were with the guy... who tolled my car. I'm standing in the parking lot like an idiot with no keys or a car.

I clenched my fists so tight it hurt and let out an aggravated scream. Tears stung in the corner of my eyes and as much as I wanted to break down I had a long walk home.

I eventually ended up just stopping at a fast food place for lunch. Luckily I didn't forget my wallet.

I sat in the most enclosed booth in the farthest corner where no one could hear or see my tears of anger. Yes, I ended up breaking down during lunch... in a fast food restaurant...sigh.

"Mai?"

My head shot up to the sound of someone calling my name. There was a girl standing in front of me. She had long black hair that fell in curls to the middle of her back and her bangs reach just below her eyes but were swept to the side and out of her way. She was pale but her beautiful green eyes pulled it all together. She kind of reminded me of a spunky fairy godmother.

Now, you look at me and don't see much of a difference. I grew my hair out to a little past my shoulders and my features just look more mature.

"Oh, hey, Terra," I said holding back the rest of the tears.

Terra was in most of my classes in my Junior and Senior year of school. We weren't friends but we'd usually talk to each other since our teachers always paired us up with each other or always assigned our seats next to each other.

"What's up, are you ok?" she asked shifting her purse on her shoulder, her eyes read concern.

"Oh, um I'm fine. Thanks," I gave a small smile and whipped my eyes with the sleeve of my fitted sweater (since winter was only a week away).

She took the seat across from me and folded her arms over the table. She gave me a look I knew all too well. It was one of her 'You can't fool me' looks.

She gave a small smile and shook her head.

"You were always a bad liar. What happened?"

I took a deep sigh and told her the whole story while she picked at the left over's on my tray which didn't bother me. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Wow," was all she said while she popped a fry in her mouth. "So when are you going to tell him?"

I looked at her confused.

"Tell him what?" She smirked at me and giggled.

"Tell him you love him."

My felt my cheeks start to burn and I shook my head furiously. I can't believe she had just said that! It can't be true!

"I wouldn't say I love him. M-Maybe love him like a best friend but-"

"Oh come on Mai!" Terra cut me off laughing. "If this weren't the case it wouldn't have pissed you off so much that you'd cry. You totally love him and it's so obvious!"

"Quiet!" I cried slapping her arm then sinking low into my seat and folding my arms over my chest. "I could never love a narcissistic jerk like him."

"Ok," she shook her head clearly not giving up on the idea.

Terra ended up giving me a ride back to my house which now I was so glad I ran into her. The weather was dropping fast and I did not want to be walking in that.

She actually ended up inviting me to sleep over at her house. So I just grabbed my stuff when she drove me to my house then just drove back to her house with her.

After a short 10 minute drive she pulled up to what seemed like a little diner. Actually...

"Um, isn't this a diner?" I asked confused. It must've sounded like a weird question because Terra laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a diner. My aunt owns it but she's very ill and it's hard for her to run it so now she's leaving it in my care. It doesn't look like much but it gets pretty packed. The house is actually in the diner but don't worry, customers can't get in easily."

She was right; as soon as we stepped in we had to weave our way through the crowed.

"Wow you weren't kidding. This place is packed!" I said shocked.

"Yeah I think the reason people mostly come here is in hope to see the spirit." she explained nonchalantly.

"The what?" I stopped abruptly while following her to an "employees only" room. And as if on cue a worker from the kitchen ran through the door throwing her apron on the ground trembling. She was in her mid twenties and her hair was black and cut short.

"That's it, I'm done!" she yelled to Terra, her grey eyes filled with tears. "I quit!"

_Wow... déjà-vu._

"Wait, Hana! You're one of our best employees!" Terra cried.

"I don't care! I almost got killed by a bunch of knives flying towards me!"

And with that she was gone.

I slowly looked to Terra my eyes wide in shock. I mean, things like that don't really shock me anymore but just the way she reacted out of nowhere caught me off guard.

Terra gave me the same expression and sighed rubbing her temples. Then she started apologizing about Hana and not telling me about the spirit earlier.

"I swear he usually doesn't act like this. He usually just walks around making noise and banging on things. I've never seen him so violent." she explained stressed. "It should be over soon; my aunt hired some people to come over soon to take care of it. It was just hard to find a day to work with both companies."

"It's ok," I assured her raising my hands. "I'm kind of use to this stuff. I'm a latent psychic." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, well then I should tell you I'm a medium." I nodded interested. Awesome, I found someone else like me!

**Yey, good for you Mai! What do you think of the diner idea? In my opinion I think it's kinda creepy… o_o So I'm curious, how many of you get the title? Well, stay tuned to find out what happens next! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews so far and for the support! More reviews means more update but… I'm not sure how often I'll update. It depends on school, poms, and how often I finish a chapter. But I will try my hardest for you guys~ So….. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

"So, how did you sleep?" Terra asked as I sat up from the pull out mattress we slept on and rubbed my eyes.

"Good, thanks, but you're right he does make a lot of noises." I said stretching my arms above my head.

"Sorry about that." I flicked my hand towards her to show her it wasn't a big deal. I watched her as she walked into the kitchen and started taking things out of the cabinets.

"How do pancakes sound?"

"Delicious," I beamed standing up and making my way next to her to watch.

"Oh," Terra started as she poured ingredients into a bowl. "I talked to my aunt about your situation and she said you can have a job here since Hana quit. And you can also live here until we go to college."

That's right, we were talking about college last night and found out we'd be going to the same college. We also agreed to work on getting a dorm room together.

"Really?" I asked. She turned to me with a little bounce grinning.

"Yup, what do you say?"

"Yes, thank you!" I chirped. "Are you going to still work here?"

"Yeah probably part time since I don't have any classes till late afternoon. What about you?"

"Well, I was going to work part time at my old job but... yeah."

"You can always come back here."

I smiled grateful for Terra being my friend. I'm glad we talked at the restaurant yesterday.

~oOo~

It's been a week now since I moved in with Terra. It's been really nice; I work downstairs and live _up_stairs. We've also gotten a lot closer with our movie night and secrets.

Of course there's one bad thing, thanks for asking.

There spirit here seems to be making more and more trouble every day. Terra explained that it's a little boy and he was already here when her aunt started the diner business. He usually just tries to scare me a lit by knocking things over but now he actually tries to hit me with chairs, pans, plates, even scissors!  
I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much.

"Don't worry; the people my aunt hired are coming today." Terra said as I fell onto the couch during our break.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Terra ran to the door and answered it. It was one of the workers. She was a couple years older than us with long blond hair and soft features with blue eyes.

"The Psychic Research team is here. They're waiting in the employee's office."

"Thanks," Terra smiled and closed the door then looked to me. "I'm going to go greet them. Can you make some tea and bring it down?"

"Yeah, no problem." I said jumping up from the couch and grabbing the kettle from the already familiar place.

After making the tea I put my apron back on since my break was almost up and made my way down stairs. I shifted the tray onto one hand and slowly opened the door so I wouldn't drop the tray.

Who was behind the door made me almost drop the tray anyway. _Almost!_

I made a yelp sound and everyone looked at me while I struggled to keep my balance with the tray.

"Mai?" Someone asked. I looked up at none other than Monk.

"Hey, guys." I gave an awkward wave once I regained my balance. I placed it on the table and was suddenly attacked my hugs from everyone. Well, except for Lin, Masako and Naru. Masako stayed clung to Naru who didn't bother looking up and Lin was just at his laptop.

I guess it hadn't ever occurred to me that SPR is probably the _only_ psychic research team around. How did I _not_ see that coming?!

"How have you been Mai?" Ayako asked squeezing me gently.

"I'm fine," I smiled hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" John asked to which everyone nodded curiously.

"Well, Terra and I are friends from high school and we saw each other at a restaurant and we hung out for the night. Someone quit at the diner and Terra's aunt gave me a job here." I explained as I handed everyone out their tea. Naru never even bother to take a glace up.

"Oh, and I live here now too until I go to college." I added.

"Our little Mia's growing up!" Monk cried. "She's already going to be going to college soon!"

"So, I'm going to go with you all know each other." Terra laughed confused.

"Yeah, Terra these are all the people I used to work with at my old job." Her eyes went wide remembering the fight I had told her about that had made me quit.

"Oh," She dragged out the "oh" understanding everything now. I began introducing everyone and started small talk until we got sidetracked.

"Not to ruin the reunion but should we get to work." Naru suddenly spoke. His voice was rough and irritated but I guess I could understand...

"Yes, gomen, excuse me." I apologized smoothing out my apron awkwardly.

Naru turned to Terra and asked,

"Will Mrs. Shi be joining us at all?" She frowned which made me frown.

"She will whenever she can. She's become ill and mostly stays up in her office and keeps things straight. I take care of everything else."

"So what are we dealing with?" Yasu asked.

"It's a little boy's spirit. He usually just walks around and makes noises but lately he's been more violent."

"How?" Ayako asked. Terra looked to me and I took over.

"The first day I was here one of the employees quit saying that knives flew at her. When I started living here he usually just tried to scare me with noises but now he tries to hit me with objects. He even tried to hit me with scissors." I slid down back in my seat a little still kind of freaked out.

It seemed like Naru was completely ignoring me. He wrote something in his binder and looked back up to talk to Terra was an emotionless tone.

"Can we get the contact information on the employed that quit and all the other employees? Everyone can start setting everything else up."

"Excuse me; I'm just curious to how you know its a little boy spirit." Masako peeped refuting to Terra.

"Oh, I'm a medium."

Everyone went silent and stared at her-not creep like- more interested like. She raised a brow and looked at me. I finally stood up and fixed myself.

"Well if you guys will please excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, she's kind of a slacker though." She joked and I dropped my jaw at her.

"Hey, I work very hard you know!" Everyone just laughed at me and we all went our separate ways.

**How many of you saw that coming? I mean it was kind of obvious! You can't have a Ghost Hunt story without the SPR group! Haha, so please click that review below and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry it's such a late post I've been doing homework all day and it was really annoying but what homework isn't? Anywho, here's chapter 4 so I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

"Ok, sir, your order will be out soon." I smiled placing the pen in my apron and made my way into the kitchen and making the meal that was ordered. After, I placed the small try on my right palm and pushed the door open.

While walking my foot caught on something and sent me falling to the ground and hitting an empty chair with a loud crash. Food and tea covered my hair and my chin throbbed along with my ankle.

"Mai, are you ok?" Terra shouted running towards me. I rubbed my chin and looked behind me. I suddenly got really angry. The thing that made me trip was a leg of a camera stand.

"Really?" I growled.

"Uh, oh," Terra sang when she saw the same thing. Everyone in the diner got quiet and stared at me.

"Mai!" Monk and John called running up to me. My head snapped to them.

"Really?" I asked in a helpless tone. "Right in front of the door?" They both smiled nervously scratching the back of their heads.

"Gomen," they apologized in unison.

"Are you ok?" Terra asked examining me.

"Just my chin and ankle hurt but I think I'm fine." I said standing up. I rolled my ankle with only a little pain and Terra and I went upstairs to help me clean up, especially my hair.

"I'm sorry for the wait sir." I placed his food on the table and bowed deeply. Ya know, after _re_making it.

"It's no problem, thank you."

It was finally closing hour and everyone had left. Terra had made dinner and set up futons for everyone in the family room and I would be sleeping with Terra. All the monitors were also set up in the spare room that was used as an office. While Terra was getting everything set up I was cleaning up the diner.

I started putting the chairs up onto the tables and started sweeping. I also started humming some tunes to pass the time.

"You are my sunshine." I stopped sweeping and looked around.

_Who was that? _

"Terra?" I called. When there was no answer I brushed it off and went back to sweeping.

"My only sunshine. You make me happy-" The lights suddenly went out and my heart leaped in my chest. "When skies are grey." I saw something fly past me in the corner of my eye making me drop the broom but when I turned nothing was there. I looked back and a small boy figure stood in front of me. It was just all black so I couldn't make out anything.

"Why didn't you love me mommy?" His voice was soft yet broken. "You said you loved me but you lied." I took a breath trying to calm myself. I've been in these situations many times before but I always got so scared.

"What did she lie to you about?" I asked sweetly but my voice shook. A chair rose from one of the tables and flew towards me. I yelped and jumped to the side, landing on the ground and saw the chair smash into the wall and into pieces.

"I'll see you soon mommy." He then vanished and the lights flashed on.

"Mai," The door slammed open and everyone came rushing out. Ayako was the first to get to me and kneeled.

"Are you ok?" she asked helping me stand. I noticed my hands were shaking a little but I nodded.

"This never seizes to scare me does it?" I laughed nervously.

"Aw, what? He broke the chair?!" Terra cried looking down at the broken pieces of wood on the ground.

"Thanks Terra," I nodded sarcastically.

"I'm kidding!" she sang pulling me into her arms and squeezed me tightly. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"Yeah, ok, can't breathe!" She finally let me go and I gasped... she laughed at me. Laughed!

"So, what happened?" Monk asked. "Lin just said something was happening down here so we all rushed."

"It was him, the little boy." I started explaining. "He started singing the lullaby 'You Are My Sunshine'. Then the lights went off and he was in front of me. He asked 'Why don't you love me mommy?'"

"Wait, he referred to you as mommy?" Terra looked at me with a weird confused face and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird. Then he said that mommy lied to him, I tried to ask him what she lied to him about but then he threw the chair at me. And right before you guys came in he said he'd see me soon." I shuddered remembering his last sentence.

"Why do you think he calls Mai mommy?" Masako asked standing close to Naru who just seemed to glare at me. Actually, he hasn't spoken to me once yet. What a jerk!

Everyone shrugged; no one knew which made it all the more creepy.

"I'm sorry about the lack of room." Terra apologized with a bow.

"It's ok," Monk smiled gratefully. Most of us will probably be watching the monitors anyway."

Everyone said their goodnights and all the guys went to Naru and Lin who were already in the office, the girls went to sleep in the living room and Terra and I went to her room to sleep.

…

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." My body ached and felt limp. I looked up tiredly into shining brown eyes that seemed to smile down at me. I had finally realized someone was carrying me.

"You make me happy when skies are grey." She was singing and each word made me feel like I wanted to throw up, but yet she was singing it beautifully.

"You'll never know, dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Though, I felt like I wanted someone to take me away at this moment.

"Mommy, please don't bring me there." My voice came out rough, dry and terrified.

"If you were a good boy, Akio," she frowned down at me. ˝We wouldn't be going to your punishment."

Tears stung my eyes and a lump swelled in my throat.

"Please mommy, I promise I'll never do it again! I'm sorry!" I cried trying to at least move but I couldn't even do that.

We went down a flight of stairs and took a left into an empty room. Clean white tiles covered the floor and the only thing in the room was a small metal table in the back of the room.

"You shouldn't have asked to come out of your room." She sighed walking towards the table. "You should've waited till I said to come out like a good boy."

The memory flashed through my mind. I had quietly asked to come out of my room but mommy said no and got really mad. She beat till I could barley move while I cried and begged her to stop.

She gently placed me on the freezing metal table but I could barley feel anything from my numb body. She began strapping my wrists and ankles to the table but I couldn't struggle against no matter how bad I wanted to.

"Mommy, please don't do this." I begged, tears pouring down my red and swelled cheeks. She cupped my cheeks brushing away the tears and smiled though it was evil and twisted, crazed even.

"Honey, everyone has to pay consequence for their bad actions." She walked away and I heard a drawer closed that made my heart pound in my chest loudly. She slowly walked back with something in her hand that reflected off the light making it shine.

A hiccup escaped my lips when she approached me, now her smile demented. She placed the sharp tip of a butcher's knife to my wrist and slowly pulled it around. It hurt but not as bad as mommy beating me but I couldn't help the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Shut up!" She screamed, her eyes burning into mine like fire. With a quick swipe of her hand she cut a deep gash into my cheek making me scream.

"Stop crying!" She threw the knife to the floor and smacked me where she gash was making it sting. But I didn't stop crying.

She suddenly stopped and her eyes grew wide. She was breathing heavy and she looked down at her bloody hands then the bloody knife on the floor frantically.

Her hands retreated to her head and she pulled at her long brown hair.

"No, no, what have I done?!" She cried painfully. She quickly undid the straps and pulled ne into her arms and she fell to the floor crying.

"My baby, my baby," She wiped at the tears that continued to fall down my face as she sang to me through her tears and netted my head.

"You are my sunshine.  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Someone please take me away...

I shot up in bed breathing heavily and sweating...ew. I looked to my side and saw Terra out like a light... my bestie.

And then guess what happened? Yup.

That lullaby started playing around the room each line repeating over and over while overlapping each other. I brought my hands up to my hands and screwdriver my eyes shut.

"Please stop, please stop, please stop!" I begged whispering. Everything finally went silent. That's what scared me the most. I cautiously pulled my hands away from my ears and opened my eyes.

Akio was right in front of me. I jumped backing up on the bed till I hit the wall. He crawled towards me and glared with eyes that looked like he wanted to kill me. Oh wait- he does!  
"I wanted to be taken away but mommy took me away instead." His voice was dark and haunting.

"Akio, I'm not your mommy." I tried to say calmly.

"No!" He screamed. It sounded deep, demented, unrealistic. His eyes narrowed and his voice went back to normal. "You're a liar and a murderer! And now it's your turn to die."

He lifted his hand showing the knife his mom had cut him with. My breath quickened and my heart felt like it was in my throat pounding furiously.

He quickly swung down and I jumped off the side of the bed making him cut my thigh instead. I ran to the door swinging it open and ran down the hallway to the living room only to be shortly cut off my Akio.

Sliding to a stop I turned the other way and ran only to be blocked off by a dead end and a wall. Stupid Mai!

I turned watching Akio slowly walk towards me with the knife in his hand and I slowly walked back till I hit the wall behind me.

His short brown hair was messy and the gash on his cheek was bleeding. He was covered in bruises of blue, purple, green and yellow all over his body along with other cuts.

He was so close now that he reached up and cupped my right cheek and smiled.

"Everyone has to pay consequences for their bad actions." he said lifting up the knife. I closed my eyes tightly, my breathing shallow and rapid. I wouldn't really be surprised if I died this way I mean this is what I do for a living, well... I used to. I just didn't want to die now...and I was scared to die.

"Mai,"

My eyes shot open and Akio was suddenly gone. I looked to the left where someone had opened a door. Wait- there was a door there?!

"Mai," they said again. My hands began to shake uncontrollably and I practically dropped to the floor sitting on my hands and knees.

I hadn't even seen who was calling my name till they quickly knelt in front of me and gently grabbed my face in their hands making me look up to meet worried cobalt blue eyes.

"Naru," I choked out. I threw myself into his arms my whole body shaking now. His arms wrapped around me gently but securing and he petted my head, like Akio's mom did to him, making me flinch but not daring to move away.

I could feel him hesitate for a moment before placing his hand on my back.  
"What happened Mai?" He asked softly and pulling me up to meet his eyes. I shook my head.

"A knife," my voice shook. "He tried to kill me. He tried to kill me." I grabbed onto his arms tears filling my eyes and I yelled.

"She abused him!" Naru grabbed my arm and pulled me to him placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Shh, it's ok Mai."

I didn't know what to think of this whole thing. Here was Naru holding me in his arms and I'm freaking out like the idiot that I am. But he was so warm and he smelled nice. So comforting.

"Lin, get an aid kit." I heard him say into the room next to us. I didn't hear a response except for a squeak of a chair and footsteps leave the room and down the hallway.

"I'll go get Terra." He said starting to get up. I quickly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket a d he looked down confused.

"Please don't leave." I whispered. For a second he didn't move and I quickly let go of him and sat back on my heels looking away with a blush.

_I can't believe I just said that!_

Luckily, Lin walked back with the kit and I was suddenly in the air being carried bridal style by Naru. He placed me in a chair and opened up the kit and started working at the cut on my thigh.  
I sucked in a sharp breath when he cleaned it with a liquid that stung like hell.

"Sorry," he apologized softly. Wait, he just apologized! He never apologizes!

He started wrapping my leg when I suddenly realized I was wearing a navy blue night gown. Not only that but it was spaghetti strapped and very short. It only went about 3 inches (maybe more) past my butt. And the cut was right below where it ended...

I blushed furiously and folded my hands in my lap looking away.

"Mai are you ok?!" I looked to the door and saw Ayako and Monk running in. Ayako hugged me from the side and checked for any other injuries. I nodded retreating my arm from inspection.

"I'm fine," I said with a small smile.

"What do you think you're wearing missy!" Monk scolded and I gave him a look like he was crazy.

Naru finally finished and stood up packing everything back into the kit.

"And why was he so close to you?!" He cried pointing a finger at Naru who just gave him a death glare.

"Oh, shut up." Ayako irritably smacked him upside the head making him scream an "Ow!" and gave a pout. "One, Mai can wear what she wants. She's 18. Two, he was just helping her with her leg."

Monk looked down at my bandaged leg then started getting angry at how it was so high up which made me flush.

"Would you be quiet?!" Ayako demanded. "Your yelling is going to wake everyone up!"

"You won't wake up Terra though." I shook my head. "She is the heaviest sleep I've ever seen. Jumping off the bed and throwing the door open didn't even wake her."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown 2 heads or something so I explained the dream and how Akio came after me and everything.

No one seemed to know what to say so it was quiet for a while. Ayako just pulled a chair up next to me and grabbed of my hands and rubbed my back.

Naru was the first to speak.

"Lin, pull up information on everyone who had lived her before the diner was made." Lin nodded and Naru left the room without a single word of where he was going.

**Well… that was interesting. Not really sure what to say now so please just click the review button below I'd **_**really **_**appreciate it! The more you guys review the closer I get to my goal! Au Revoir~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou mina! Sorry I haven't updated yet. I would've done it yesterday but I was out till 11 o'clock at night, took a shower, then went to sleep. I'm still extremely tired!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5 and I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 5

"He's been acting strange ever since you left." Masako said quietly while we ate breakfast. Well, except for Naru who I haven't seen since last night and Lin who was in the office on his laptop like always.

I raised a brow at her popping a grape in my mouth.

"How?" I asked in between bites.

"He talks a lot less than he used to." Monk pointed his fork at me.

"And he's been in even more of a bad mood than usual." Yasu added.

"Really?" I was surly surprised. "Don't you guys think you're over exaggerating?"

"Mai, all of us are thinking the same thing but you seem completely clueless." Ayako teased yet she was half serious. I pouted popping another grape in my mouth.

"You're so harsh."

Though she was right, I had no idea what she was talking about…

"Mai's a little slow." Terra giggled eating a piece of pancake. "You sometimes have to actually _spell_ things out for her."

I was actually waiting for someone _to_ spell it out for me but everyone just laughed and continued eating. And they left me totally confused.

Since I was still in my pajamas at the time, after breakfast I went to Terra's room to change. I put on a thin navy blue dress that went to the middle of my thighs. It had white polka dots and a pink belt that went around and under my chest. The only bad part is that you could see part of the bandage from last night that peeked out from under the dress.

I slipped on a pair of white flip flops and walked to the office, before my shift, hoping to see if Naru was there. What? He just randomly walked out on us last night and I have still yet to see him.

I knocked on the door and opened it peeking my head in. He wasn't there.

"Hey, Lin, have you seen Naru at all?"

"No," was all he said in his usual tone.

I went down stairs but still didn't see him.

Walking out the door I sighed and breathed in the morning air and stared at the late morning sky.

"Would you stop spacing out? Bad things happen when you do that and I'll be the one that has to clean up the mess." someone had mumbled. My head snapped to the side to a tree with none other than Naru leaning against it looking all casual.

"I check all over the house for you and I find you outside." I shook my head annoyed and walked over to him. He didn't say anything and looked up at the sky.

The sky was a light blue with many clouds that covered the sun making the weather cool and perfect. Cherry Blossoms fell from above framing the clouds and sky in harmony. Well, it would've been perfect if it wasn't cold outside.

He seemed to be in deep thought about something. I wanted to ask but I was afraid of what he'd say… or do.

"How long have you been out here?" I leaned against the tree and folded my arms over my chest looking up at him. His muscles were tense and his eyes looked tired. He glanced down at and shrugged.

"How's your leg?" I blinked in surprise. He never asked me if I was ok on other cases. What's up with him today? I shook my head furrowing my brows at him.

"Um, better, thanks but you didn't answer my question."

"Last night."

If I was drinking or eating something I would've choked!

"Last night, like, when you left the office?!"

"Hm," He made a noise confirming my question. Is he crazy?!

"Did you sleep out here?" I raised my voice.

"No,"

_He's been up all night?!_

I grabbed his wrist making him turn to me. His eyes slightly grew wide, stunned.

"You're saying it's bad for me to space out but you're here standing outside all night in the cold! What if you got sick? This team would get nowhere without you!" I glared into his eyes but his showed no emotion. He just gave me that dull look he always has but… his eyes always show _something_.

My eyes began to soften, as did my muscles, when I became lost. It's strange how someone who's showing no emotions in his eyes could move me so much.

More Cherry Blossoms fell in front of his face bring out his bold black hair and beautiful blue eyes making him look even more handsome than ever. Wait-

I mentally shook my head and my hand felt warm. I looked down seeing my hands in Naru's. His grasp was gentle yet secure. I felt my whole face heat up to my ears and my heart hammered in my chest and I started stammering.

"U-Um," I looked up at him but his expression hadn't changed but his features seemed gentler. I mentally smacked myself and pulled myself back together. I pulled my hand away and sighed sharply.

"I do care you know." I snapped quietly and walked into the diner to start my shift at noon.

**Ahh, sorry it really short! Don't hurt me! : ( Haha, well there's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! Each review is one step closer to my goal and besides… I love reading your reviews! They make me so happy and I check my email like 24/7! Well, chapter 6 will be coming soon so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! So I wanted to say I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews. It made me really sad… But I have to continue posting coz I promised myself I'd finish a story for a first so here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

"Ugh, what got into me?" I mumbled to myself as I tied my apron around my waste. "It was those beautiful eyes of him."

I rubbed my face, irritated and took out my pen and notepad from the pocket and took the first costumer of the day.

"Good afternoon, mam, could I get you something?"

"Yes, I'll have the special today with a coke, thank you." I jotted down her order and smiled a fake smile.

"Ok, a special with a coke. I'll have your order out soon." Placing the pen into the pocket I walked into the kitchen and started taking out the bread, tomato, lettuce, ect.

I pulled open a drawer to grab a knife but… nothing was in the drawer. My heart lurched in my chest and I quickly reached for another drawer and opened it. Nothing.

"Oh, mommy," _his_ voice whispered quietly from behind. I snapped myself around and I pushed myself into the counter as far as I could go. All the knives from the drawers were in the air, the sharp tips point at me. One move and a knife almost anywhere could end it.

I gripped the counter making my knuckles turn white; my mind ran in a million different directions, my heart was beating so fast it throbbed.

"Terra!" I cried but daring not to move. I heard fast footsteps and I glanced over to the side to see Terra at the door panicked.

"What?!" she yelled worryingly.

"What do you mean what don't you see that?!""

"See what?!"

I looked back forward and had to force myself to stay on my feet. All the knives were gone.

_This is not happening!_

I searched each drawer again finding all the knives in their spots.

"No, no, no!" My hands flew up to my head and I shook it furiously. "I swear they were there! All the knives pointing at me to kill me!"

"Mai," Terra called stepping in front of me grabbing my shoulders gently. "Don't worry I believe you. A lots been going on and you had a rough night last night. Take the day off, I've got it covered."

I let out a long breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I nodded.

"Thanks Terra,"

"No problem, just go relax."

We gave each other a hug and I took off my apron and walked out of the kitchen and made my way into the employee's office that led to upstairs.

"Akihiko, finish your food please." I heard a mother say to her child. I glanced at the child well because kids are adorable.

The child turned their head and caught my eyes and my heart sank to my stomach. It was him, Akio. He glared at me with intense hatred. I swiftly turned away and ran into the office hurriedly.

"What's got you freaked, you're so pale." Yasu asked walking up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Were you stunned from your realization of your feelings for me?"

This actually made me smile. After what just happened, I guess you could say it lightened my mood. I laughed shaking my head.

"Sorry, Yasu," I declined giggling and walking away into another door and upstairs.

Once I got upstairs I decided I'd make some tea since I wasn't doing much. After that I walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lin's voice traveled from the other side. I opened it and stepped in and placed tea on his desk.

"You've been working hard, just thought you'd want some tea."

"Thank you,"

A man of many words…

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

I jumped from a new voice that entered the room. I turned and blushed lightly seeing Naru.

"I was but Akio just appeared again and Terra gave me the day off to relax." I explained handing him a cup of tea. He took it and sat down at his desk opening his folder.

"And you made tea." he stated more than asked.

"Well, I'm not really working. It actually relaxes me sometimes." I shrugged walking back to the door and opened it. I stopped at looked back at Naru who was still looking at the folder. "Especially when I'm not demanded of it."

I could've sworn I saw a small smirk from him before I walked out.

I decided to rest on the couch and watch tv. Of course, I ended up falling asleep.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked quietly grabbing her hand. She sat in a white bed. They had the rooms all locked and someone stood in the corner of the room watching.

She smiled sweetly at me and patted my hand.

"Mommy's sick right now but if mommy behaves good, I can leave really soon."

"But mommy, daddy's gone away."

"I know sweetie, you'll be staying with Aunty till then."

Her eyes had a gloss of tears, sorrow completely filled her expression.

"Ok, I love you got mommy."

"I love you too my sunshine."

Aunty was waiting for me outside. She grabbed my hand gently and led me out. We walked past a door and someone was in there. A young woman. She was in a white coat and she stared at me. Her eyes were dark like death. I swallowed nervously and squeezed my Aunts hand making her look down at me.

"That won't happen to mommy right?" She looked to where I tilted my head and she took a quick glance. She gasped and knelt in front of my placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." She whispered and hugged me tightly.

"You shouldn't have seen that. Mommy's getting better; I don't think that'll happen."

"Mai, Mai!"

I jumped awake my eyes filled with tears and meeting soft blue eyes.

"Masako," I blinked tiredly. "What's up?"

"You were talking in your sleep; something about something not happening to someone. And you started crying." I sat up whipped the tears from my cheeks.

"Uh, sorry, what time is it?"

"3:30,"

I jolted straight up in the couch. How could a short dream be so long in reality?

"I slept for 3 hours?!" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Well, thanks for waking me up Masako."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked quietly from behind her kimono. I stared at her for a minute, surprised. I realized I was staring at her and I shook my head. "Uh, sorry, you surprised me there for a moment."

Rolling her eyes she sat next to me folding her hands neatly in her lap. She looked to me waiting for me to start.

"Akio as you probably know is the boy's spirit's name." She nodded. "I was Akio in the dream and I was talking to his mom inside of a room. She said she was sick but she would be better soon."

I paused for a moment remembering the sorrow glossed over her eyes while she talked to Akio.

"Masako, it was an asylum." Tears stung my eyes and I tried to hold them back. _No one,_ especially Akio's age, should _ever_ have to go through something like that."

Her warm hand covered mine and I looked up at her biting my lip sadly lamentably.

"Mai, it's not your fault. This was in the past and I know if you could go back you would never have let anything happen to Akio."

"I know but I can do something now. I'll help Akio, thanks Masako." We gave each other a smile and I stood up. "If anyone asks, I'll be outside."

"Ok, be careful."

Grabbing a sweater and my gloves I made my way outside where the weather was way colder than this morning. I zippered up my sweater, put on soft navy gloves, and folded my arms over my chest walking over to the cherry blossom tree Naru and I were at before.

The clouds still covered the sun but it was a pretty light grey. I actually never noticed it before but not far across the street there was a lake. The water seemed to sparkle from a distance making butterflies in my stomach and my heart warm up.

I leaned against the tree taking it all in but thought about Akio.

I said I was going to help him but I really had no idea how. I would never get anywhere if he keeps trying to kill me though. I feel bad; Akio had no reason to endure what he had to go through. Loved then abused all in a matter of minutes. But I feel bad for his mom too; she was so young and had to go through so much without someone by her side to help her. What am I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted by something wet landing on my nose. I curiously looked up and gasped. Millions of pure white flake fell from the sky mixing in with the petals from the tree. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I pushed myself off the tree and spread my arms out wide and lifted my head towards the sky laughing. Winter was the most beautiful season in my opinion. Especially when spinning in the falling snow… which is what I was doing now!

While spinning and laughing I ended up falling onto my back and laughing more. I heard a chuckle from behind and look up behind me. Naru stood there hands shoved in his pockets and looking down at me.

I got up awkwardly and giggling with a blush. He was shaking his head at me when I walked up to him.

"You're crazy for being out here wearing just a sweater and gloves." He said smoothly. I looked away nervously and shrugged.

"Says the one who's not even wearing a real jacket." I challenged back.

"Where were you spinning anyway?"

"Are you kidding me? It's snowing and it's beautiful!" I beamed holding me arms out to my sides.

"It's cold and a pain to drive in." he glared at the sky.

"Oh, stop being a downer."

Naru suddenly stepped closer to me closing most of the space between and leaving only a couple inches from each other. A deep blush coved my cheeks, my breath slightly sped up and my heart pounded rapidly in my chest.

_Maybe Terra was right._

His hand slowly reached up barley brushing my cheek and I let out a silent but shaky breath.

_Maybe I do lo-_

I looked at him confused when he reached the top of my head; when he brought his hand down he had petals in his hand from my hair.

I blinked at him in surprised and he smirked at me amusingly. I got suddenly got really angry and clenched my fists tightly, fumed.

"Really?" I growled. "What's been up with you?! Just last week we were fighting and I quit, you're here now and didn't even speak to me the first day!"

"What are you-" he started to shout back but ya know… I cut him off. I was pissed ok!

"You order me around like I have no feelings, you-you tease me, and it _drives me crazy!_" I shouted bringing my hands to my head and turned stomping away from him a few feet.

"Mai!" I turned back to him glaring.

"No, I'm done trying to at _least_ get along with the one person I love!" I instantly slapped my hand to my mouth and my faced flushed the deepest fade of red, I was pretty sure, on the planet.

_I can't believe I just said that! Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed!_

"Mai!" He started quickly walking towards me glaring. I stumbled a few steps back surprised. When he reached me he grabbed my shoulder pushing me behind him.

Apparently I had been so mad I didn't even know Akio was behind me. He still looked the same as the last time I saw him but he seemed more furious.

"You, when I get so close to taking away mommy you get in the way!" he yelled pointing to Naru.

"She's not your mom Akio." Naru spoke slow and darkly.

"_No!"_ he screamed threateningly.

He shot out a hand and sent Naru flying and hitting the tree making me scream.

"NARU!"

**So, there ya go! I liked this chapter it's one of my favorites! So don't forget to review and stay tuned for chapter 7! Bye bye~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, now I'm really sad and you know why… but thanks sooo much to all of you who have been reviewing they make me really happy and giggly! So getting right to it; here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

"NARU!" I cried running over to him.

"No, he's messing everything up!" Akio yelled. I was suddenly in the air then thrown to the ground harshly knocking the wind out of me. My vision went blurry and I tried to lift my head to see if Naru was ok, but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all.

"You are a liar

You are a murderer"

I heard his footsteps walking towards me.

"You always lied about

How much you loved me"

I tried thrashing around but I couldn't move at all. My vision finally cleared up and he stood above me glaring down at me. Tears swirled in his eyes and my heart sank yet raced uncontrollably.

"You'll never know mom

How much you hurt me"

He sat on me arms reaching out for my neck. My heart pounded so hard it hurt and I choked on a sob. I feel so helpless right now, Naru was hurt and I can't even do anything to help at all. It seems like everything goes wrong when I'm around.

"It's my turn to take

My mommy away"

"I'm not your mom Akio, don't do this!" I said at least being able to talk. He grabbed my neck squeezing as hard as he could. I could've pushed him off… if I could move!

I gasped trying to move my arms to pry his hands from my throat.

"A-ki-o!"

"No, no, no! You're a liar you never loved me!" Tears rolled down his puffy eyes and he squeezed my neck harder making me choke. "You hurt me all the time! You should go back to that room and put on that bad white jacket! Mommy killed me! You're a murderer!"

I couldn't breathe anymore; I felt my heart slowly stop and my surroundings fading.

"It's ok, Akio." I choked out. "S-k."

Everything went black then. That's all there was… just black. There was surprisingly no dream and my body just seemed to float. It felt nice, my body felt light like a feather and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I wanted to just completely give in to all of this but something stopped me.

_What is this place? Why am I here?_

My heart clenched in my chest as if trying to remind me of something but what? I can't even remember what I was doing before this.

Snow… there was snow and I felt so happy spinning in it. Then someone came. Who? Black hair I think… ugh I don't know! That's all I can remember.

Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and I let out a sob. Wait- why was I crying? Why did I want to remember who this person was?

"M-"

Something echoed through the space and I looked around confused.

"Mai,"

Someone was calling me. Their voice… it was so worried and mournful.

"Mai, please," they whispered.

I dim light suddenly appeared above me. It was beautiful. It made my stomach and heart flutter and I reached out my hand trying to grab it. I want to help the person calling for me. Help them feel better.

My eyes slowly fluttered open trying to adjust to the dim lighted room. My body felt so heavy and I tried to sit up but, failing miserably, fell back down. My head throbbed and my throat felt so dry.

"Mai," My eyes slowly moved to my right meeting such moving blue eyes. Their hands moved to cup my cheeks and I finally came aware of my surroundings.

I was in the living room of Terra's house. The lights were off except for a lamp in the distance that slightly lit up the room.

And it was Naru; Naru was the person I couldn't remember. Naru was the person who sat in front of me right now. Naru was the one I couldn't help. Why am I so helpless?

All the tears that I had no idea I was even holding finally pooled down my cheeks. His eyes grew wide surprised but quickly got himself together and whipped the tears away with his thumbs.

"N-Naru," I choked out, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I sobbed shaking my head but he shushed me.

"Mai, you have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm _sorry," he apologized softly. "When you came in late that day I didn't mean to make you mad or for us to get into a fight. I was just worried that something had happened to you."

He seemed to be searching my eyes waiting for me to say something.

"But it wasn't your fault; I shouldn't have blown up at you. I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say next. We both became silent but it wasn't awkward it was… comfortable.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked whipping away my tears again. I sniffed and took a shaky breath.

"Because I feel useless; I can never do anything right and I get in everyone's way! You got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you! I always mess things up and nothing ever goes right when I'm around."

"You sound stupid, stop saying stuff like that." He let go of my face but grabbed one of my hands gently. "We all need you; you help us more than you think. We wouldn't solve any of these cases without you."

I gave a small smile then asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all downstairs helping clean up to close. But, while you were out," he paused unsure of how to go on. My stomach turned nervously and I slowly sat up leaning on the arm of the couch.

"What?" I asked scared.

"Terra's aunt's illness got worse and Terra took her to the hospital."

My hand flew up to cover my mouth and I dropped my head.

The front door opened but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"Mai, I'm so glad you're ok." I looked up to see Terra throwing herself at me. I watched Naru stand up and leave the room to get us time alone. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm fine," I smiled showing her I was ok.

"Fine? When I saw you, you were pale white and didn't have a pulse. I thought I was going to lose my best friend." She looked up at me; her eyes were puffy and red. She was in a worn out sweater, jeans, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Terra," I grabbed her hands looking into her eyes. "Is your aunt ok?"

She broke down crying into my arms and I rubbed her back starting gently.

"She's doing ok, but I t-thought I was going to l-lose both of you! You and my aunt are the only family I have. My parents passed when I was little and-"

"Terra!" she looked up at me. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. You will never be alone anymore."

We both smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"Better?"

"Better," she giggled.

"Good, now I don't know about you but I'm hungry! How about we start dinner?"

"Agreed,"

**Yey~ Chapie 7 completed! So u **_**better**_** review coz they put me in SUCH a good mood! So… yeah… just type a message down below and click the "review" button and I'll die of happiness! (But not before finishing the story of course!) Bye bye~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Well just getting straight to the point here's chapter 8! Sorry, not one of my best ones but I like the end!**

Chapter 8

We had everything on trays and was about to go downstairs but I stopped Terra.

"Are you sure you're ok? Just know I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I'm ok, thanks Mai."

"I'm always here but we'll go and visit her soon."

We smiled to each other and went down stairs to serve dinner.

"Oh, Mai, Terra, are you girls ok?!" Ayako cried pulling us both into a hug. We both hugged her sentimentally.

"We're good." I smiled assuring for her. Everyone hugged us and asked if we were ok. After, we sat to eat making conversations but no one dared to bring up Akio. No one wanted to talk about it again just yet.

Everyone went their separate ways after dinner. Naru and Lin to the upstairs office, Masako, John, Ayako, Monk and Yasu went to check all the rooms and cameras. Terra was cleaning dinner and I was in the shower.

Akio hasn't come back yet, though during my shower and helping Terra finish the dishes I could feel his eyes on me. He wouldn't show himself but I could tell he was watching me.

"You feel it too right?" I asked Terra as I dried a plate with a towel. She nodded.

"Yeah he's watching us, well mostly you I presume."

"Thank, Terra that makes me feel _so_ much better." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. She elbowed my arm with a grin.

"We're almost done cleaning. The broom, mop and everything else is downstairs in the basement, let's go." Terra said and I nodded.

The basement was kind of creepy but what basement isn't? It was cold but very well kempt surprisingly. Everything had a place well… except for the stuff we were looking for.

"I'll look over here." I said pointing to a corner of a room. Terra gave an "ok" and I walked into the corner looking around.

Stepping on something it rolled under me making me trip forward and into a shelf. I fell to the ground and something fell on top of me making dust fly everywhere.

"Ow," I cried rubbing my head that hit the shelf.

"Are you ok?" Terra called from a distance.

"Yeah," I called back taking something that fell on my head. It was a newspaper.

"I'll be over in a sec I found all the stuff."

"Ok,"

I looked at the news paper that read,

**MOTHER OF ELEVEN YEAR OLD SENT TO ASYLUM**

_Mae Suzuki, age twenty eight, was taken away to an asylum yesterday afternoon when neighbors heard screams coming from her home. Police went over to investigate and Mae confessed to abusing and killing her son, Akio, age eleven. She begged Police to take her away because she was "afraid of hurting someone else."_

_They found her with a knife in her hand covered in blood. Testing the blood it turned out to be Akio's and Police searched her house in order to find the child's body. _

_Mae refused to confess of where she disposed the body and has yet to be found at all since then._

_-Written by: Aina Itou_

To the left of the article was a picture of Mae and I gasped loudly.

"What?" Terra asked squatting next to me to see what I was looking at.

I felt like I was going to be sick; I looked exactly like her.

"Whoa, you look _exactly_ like her Mai!" My head snapped to Terra's and I glared.

"Sorry," she said with a weak smile. "But maybe that's why Akio has such hatred towards you; you look like his mom so he most likely thinks it's his mom."

"Well, it all makes sense now." I sighed. We stood up and placed everything back on the shelves then headed back up stairs.

I told Terra I was going to go talk to Naru about the newspaper so she decided to get take a shower.

Making my way towards the office I kept staring at the picture of Mae. I just couldn't believe how much I looked like her. No wonder Akio wants to kill me! How could someone every do something like that to-

I suddenly smacked into someone making my vision go blurry and I felt myself falling… but the floor never came. I felt a strong arm wrap around the back side of my waist holding me up. My vision cleared up and I saw Naru's face hovering over mine.

Circles were formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and he seemed to be almost glaring at me. Or that was his normal expression… I wasn't sure at the moment because I was too busy blushing furiously at our position.

While clutching the news paper in my hand tightly to my chest from shock, I was held in a dip position, my back slightly more arched, and Naru was holding something in one hand and his other arm around me and was slightly leaning forward to keep his balance.

I didn't even know what to say; well if it wasn't for those heart racing blue eyes that make my mind go blank!

"Didn't I tell you not to space out?" He smirked before lifting me up to my feet. I must've looked stupid because he chuckled at me as I stared at him dumbfounded, unsure of what to way. Wait- he chuckled?!

"W-what about you?" I mentally smacked myself for stuttering.

"What you got there?" he asked completely ignoring my question which means he wasn't paying attention either! Ha!

I looked down at the news paper suddenly remembering why I was going to see him in the first place.

"Oh, I was coming to see you to show you this." I said handing it to him. He looked at it then to the thing he had in his hands.

"It's the same as mine, where did you get this?"

"I found it in the basement when Terra and I went down there. What about you?"

"Just found it now, I was going to come show you."

I giggled earning a confused look from him.

"How come it took you so long to find this?" I asked quirking a brow at him. His eyes lowered at me, honestly, scaring me a little.

"This information isn't always easy to find." He spoke more harshly now.

"Offended much?" I teased with a smirk. "Well, _this_ information was pretty easy to find; it fell on my head." I was about to smile proudly but it dropped and I frown at my comment. I made a confused face to myself then pouted. "That didn't come out right…"

He just shook his head with a sigh. He seemed to stare at me for a moment until I gave him a "look".

"What did you do to your forehead?" he asked in a sort of helpless tone. I put my hand to my forehead and winced from touching the bruise from when I hit my head on the shelf.

"When I was in the basement I tripped and hit my head on a shelf." He just shook his head at me. "It's really creepy how much I look like Mae." I mumbled changing the subject.

"We also searched more about her; she died a year after she was brought into the asylum by a drug. They said they don't know how she obtained the drug but she managed to."

"But the real question," he continued. "Where's Akio now?" I shook my head nervously and stared down at my feet.

"I don't know but I don't think I want to find out."

I felt something warm touch my arm making me look up. Naru was grasping the top of my arm gently and he had an assuring expression on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

_Why does he teas me like this? And why does he keep acting so weird? We already apologized to each other…_

"Everything will be ok." he said quietly making a light blush creep up on my cheeks. He dropped his hand and walked past me. I quickly turned around but still could get myself to say anything.

"And by the way," he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face me. "Information like this isn't always effortless to gain. It doesn't just _fall on our heads._" He mocked before continuing to walk till I couldn't see him anymore.

I stood in the hallway staring down to where Naru disappeared, feeling utterly dumbfounded. I gave myself another confused look and let out a mystified sigh.

_What the hell just happened?!_

**So, my friend and I started re-watching Ghost Hunt last night and in the first case Mai talks to Naru and she's like: Remember how that book case fell on me? It felt warm!**

**Then me and my friend looked at each other and I'm like: She's so just casual about it ya know, a book case fell on me… whatever…**

**Lmao it was soooo funny.**

**Mai: No it wasn't, I almost died!**

**Me: Well you're the one who was acting casual about it.**

**Friend: Haha, Mai remember when the ceiling collapsed on you?**

**Mai: Yeah?**

**Friend: That was sooo funny! Well, maybe not for you but it was funny for us!**

**Mai: -_- …..**

**Lolz, so please review coz if these lack of review keep happening I will never make it to my goal and I will be **_**so**_** sad. You have no idea… **

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh! Sorry it's so late I've been soooo busy! Just a heads up I don't know when I'll be updating again but I'll try my hardest to do so asap! So, hope yall enjoy~!**

Chapter 9

I lied in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Especially sense I could feel Akio _still_ watching me. Staring. Waiting…

An extremely cold breeze passed over me and I went stiff. Ok, I officially can't sleep and now I'm freaked!

I sat up in the bed and looked over at Terra who was sound asleep. I stood and cautiously walked over to Terra's dresser, stealing a sweater and left the room.

Was it smart to leave the room? Probably not, but nowhere was really safe.

I quietly made my way down stairs, in my sweater and white pajama pants with white polka dots, and turned on the lights. Going into the kitchen I actually made a couple cookies and tea. I sat on a high stool that swung side to side while eating a cookie, rather slowly, with my tea.

_In the newspaper, it said that Police couldn't find Akio's body and __Mae would say where. I wonder where he is. I could never imagine going through something like that. Akio shouldn't have had to go through that, he was just so young._

"What are you doing?"

I jumped practically a foot in the air making my hand smack my cup and tea spilt all over the table. My heart pounded harshly and I turned to the person who scared the crap out of me.

There he stood, tall, confident, suit and tie… and self centered.

"Could you not do that again?!" I half screamed then sighed and stood up heavily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a sort of stuck up tone.

I was about to walk into the kitchen when I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. His eyes… they weren't angry. They seemed almost hurt. I sighed again and put my hand out in front of my chest almost like I was stopping someone.

"I'm sorry, I-" Not even finishing my sentence I walked into the kitchen grabbing the paper towels, spray and came back out. I quickly started cleaning up the tea. It wasn't long before I started knocking things down; the cup, the spray, the towels, which just made me even more frustrated.

A hand grabbed mine and my head snapped to Naru.

"Stop, breathe," his words almost _did_ seem to calm me. My muscles and nerves relaxed. "Before you actually break something."

I stared at him puzzled for a moment then I felt my cheeks start burning in anger.

"Oh, you think this is so funny!" I fumed snatching my hand away. "Watching me freak over this case and teasing me and- and becoming a nervous wreck around you!"

I walked past him, stomping away.

"Mai," Apparently Naru is a whole lot quicker than he seems, though I should've known that. He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. His expression was emotionless but his voice appeared to be telling the truth.

"I was just kidding Mai." He pulled me to a chair making me sit and he took the one next to me. I put my elbows on the counter in front of me and rubbed my face tiredly in my hands.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok," There was a small pause. "Why are you up so late? It's almost three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep; I can feel Akio watching me everywhere. I feel so sorry for him. Someone- no one should ever have to go through something like that, ever. I just want to help him."

"Mai, I know if you could go back to help him you would." Naru said. "But it's in the past and you can't change that. They only way we can help him is to get him to pass over."

I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know," I whispered.

_It's just a little hard to do when he wants to kill me…_

"So, why are _you_ still up?" I asked changing the subject.

"Working," he replied nonchalantly.

"Work-oholic," I mumbled.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"It's horrible for your health."

"It picks up your guy's slack."

I stared at him, glaring a moment before grinning.

"Yeah, we do kind of slack off." I giggled. "We _would_ never get anywhere without you."

There was a silence and I just played with my hands awkwardly.

"I think you should go back to bed." He said even though he himself sounded tired.

"You should_ go_ to bed." I stated.

"Mai,"

"What?"

"Stop stalling?"

"Who's stalling?"

Now, he just stared at me making me pout.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep…" I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because," I said pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I opened my mouth but choked on my words. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I sniffed forcing them back and shook my head.

"Never mind,"

He said my name again and I looked back up at him.

"Everyone is scared of something, even me." he admitted.

_Naru? Afraid of something? He's lying. _Yet his eyes speak the truth.

"Well, yeah I'm afraid but you guys don't really know what it's like to experience the dreams I have. Reliving other people's difficult past, reliving their deaths…" I paused. "And it's hard because you can't help them."

"And what if I die in one of my dreams and never wake up?"

I stared into his eyes desperately, hoping for one of his rational answers. He just stared back at me as if he had a loss for words. He sighed laying a hand gently on top of mine.

"I honestly have never thought about that because I know that you will always come back."

I blinked at him in surprise. I really wasn't expecting that answer but it did make me feel better. I gave him a small smile.

"So, then what are you scared of?"

"Come on," he said completely ignoring my question. He stood from his seat and headed toward the employee's office. I stood up, too, quickly putting everything away, and was about to walk with him when I stopped.

"Um, Naru?"

"Yes?" He turned to face me.

"Could I um," I stared down while poking my two pointer fingers together and a lush crept up on my cheeks. "Sleep on the small couch in the office while you work?"

_I can't believe I just asked him that! So embarrassing!_

"I guess," he said but it wasn't an annoyed "I guess." It was more of a "Sure," "I guess."

"And Mai," he added. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

He smirked, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs and into the office.

I gave a quiet yawn as we entered the office. Monitors were set up anywhere there was room and I found the monitor that showed the room everyone was sleep in and Terra's room. I was happy to see everyone was alright.

I tiredly made my way to the small couch and laid down on it pulling my knees to my chest.

"And that's comfortable?" Naru questioned but his attention was at his laptop.

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly. I suddenly noticed something. "Where's Lin?"

"I made him go to sleep."

"Lin sleeps?!" I asked, shocked. Naru didn't answer but I could picture him rolling his eyes at me in my head.

I kept staring ahead of me. As much as I just wanted to sleep I couldn't, I was too scared. I didn't want to sleep in thoughts of never waking up, never being able to see any of my friends again.

I didn't want to sleep in thoughts of reliving Akio's abuse. It was terrifying.

"Mai, I know I have such great looks but try to suppress yourself from staring." Still, he stared at the screen. But I didn't realize I was staring well- not really! I was just spacing out and ended up staring at him!

"Narcissistic ass," I mumbled.

"Stop forcing yourself to stay awake."

"I don't want to sleep…" I repeated pulling my sweater tighter to me.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let anything happen to you? I'll be here the whole time."

He was telling the truth. He only lied when necessary. I was still a little scared and reluctant to fall asleep but I ended up so anyway knowing Naru was there for me.

**Aww! So cute! I love writing NaruxMai moments they're so fun! So click that review button and stay tuned for chapter 10! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my freakin' god guys! I am soooooo sorry! EXTREMELY SORYY! I've been trying forever to write this and I've been so stressed with stuff I'm not going to get into. So, to not waste anymore of your time; chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

She wasn't home- well, she wasn't supposed to be.

Mommy left to go somewhere locking me in a room. It was supposed to be locked.

Once I was sure she left I cautiously opened the door, quietly making my way to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten in a couple days. Mommy says I was being "bad" all the time and not eating was my punishment and being locked up in a dark lonely room.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately froze in my spot but it was too late. She already heard me.

_She's supposed to be out! She's supposed it be out! _I cried to myself.

Tears glossed over my eyes and I began to shake in fear.

Mommy slowly turned around and had a very mean look on her face. She grabbed a pot that was on the stove and threw the water that was in it at me.

It was so hot! I screamed falling to the ground and she walked up to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up but I just cried in pain.

"You were being such a good boy!" she screamed angrily. "I was going to make you some lunch for your good behavior!"

I just continued to cry, making her even more mad. She threw me into the wall behind me and I crashed to the floor grasping for air.

She stomped over to me, grabbing me harshly by the arm and pulled me along behind her. I stumbled down the stairs and she practically dragged me.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry!" I screamed trying to pry her hand form my arm.

"Stop!" she yelled angrily, turning around and smacked me ruthlessly across the face.

The tears suddenly stopped and that's when I knew things would not turn out well.

I was suddenly being carried into the big white room and she tossed me onto the freezing table. She started strapping my ankles and wrists down so tight I felt it blocking off my blood circulation. I whimpered helplessly making mom more agitated.

"Doing so well, you were doing so well." she mumbled to herself while strapping my ankles.

The tears came again and I let out a quiet sob. She glared at me but I could stop. I was too scared- no… terrified. I knew this would be my last day…

"Stop crying! You're such a bad boy!"

She walked away to somewhere out of my sight making me tremble. I heard her soon again, her heels clanking on the tile floor loudly, taunting me.

She finally appeared, hovering over me.

"Don't cry baby." She whispered and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "You won't feel a thing." A twisted smile crept up on her face.

She raised her hand and a bright silver knife was being gripped in her hand. My heart raced rapidly in my chest as I could _practically_ see the tip gleam in sharpness.

She began, slowly, cutting every visible inch of my skin. She did it to torture me, smiling and giggling the whole time while I screamed and cried in pain. My salty tears stung the cuts on my face making me cry more.

I could see and feel the warm liquid quickly spilling from my body. My head felt dizzy, my vision spun and blurred.

While she leisurely cut one of my arms, I thought it felt weird. I got to lift my head up to see she had carved the word "DEMON" into my arm, blood smeared across it.

She suddenly brought the sword up and swiftly threw it down into my stomach while she laughed hysterically; twisting and digging the knife deeper and deeper. I screamed in agonizing pain and she glared at me with utter hatred.

She beat me then; slapped, punch, and whipped with the belt she had around her waist.

I didn't scream anymore; there was no point. I knew it was coming; my breath became extremely shallow and fast and I felt cold.

I felt my body being lifted then freezing cold. I caught glimpses of white and boxes; the freezer.

Everything moved slowly; we walked to the way back of the freezer and mommy began pushing things aside with her feet. Then, she used one of her arms and push something big and square to the side.

I felt her kiss my forehead and a whisper, "I love you my sunshine." and I was put into an enclosed space. I heard a creaking noise like some sort of gate and a quiet "_click" _noise.

I cried my last tears as my vision went out and I smiled to myself, and my heart stopped.

_It's ok mommy, I don't blame you. It's not your fault…_

**: ( Sorry it's so short… I think you'll enjoy chapter 11 a lot though I promise! Please, please, please, stay tuned for the next chapter! I love you guys~ : )**


	11. Chapter 11

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION MUST READ!**_

**Hey guys! So I realized that in order to write this chapter the way I wanted to… I had to go back and fix chapter 10, but just the end! So make sure you go check that out so you're not all like: What? How did Mai know that? And ect.**

**Oh, and I have to site this website because I go into explaining astral projection and I didn't know how to explain it the way Naru would so I'm using a website so thanks . for the info.**

Chapter 11

I woke with a jolt sitting up quickly and holding the cry that was stuck in my throat.

_Oh my god, it's freezing!_

I rubbed my arms looking around and my heart practically stopped.

I was in the freezer.

I jumped to my feet panicking.

"Why am I in the freezer?!" I yelled to myself and that's when I saw it. Well, not _it_ but I remembered it from my dream. I was facing the back of the freezer where Mae was carrying Akio. I started walking further back picturing the dream in my head.

I started moving things to the side; boxes, trays, ect. My heart raced faster and faster in my chest as I got closer and closer to the back. I came to a tall empty baking rack and my heart now pounded in my chest and I knew I was here.

I slowly pushed the rack aside and stopped dead in my tracks, gaping.

Nothing was there…

I looked up, down, across the whole wall and nothing…

I sighed heavily.

"So close," I mumbled hitting my head on the wall. It made a hollow sound echoing through the freezer and I sighed again. Just when I thought I was so cl-

Wait- hollow?!

I snapped my head up and started knocking on the wall. Yup, it made a hollow sound which means…

I ran to one end of the wall and closely examined it. There was a small crack. I stuck my fingers in it sideways and started pulling a hard as I could. It was a door that Mae had opened in the dream.

_Extremely_ slowly, surely, and very loudly it slid open fitting into a thin crack in the other side of the wall.

Once it was fully opened I stepped back and examined what was behind the door. It was almost like another room but not quite. It was still a part of the freezer it just caved in a bit.

_Damn that was hard to open! And it took forever!_

I stepped inside and looked all around until I saw something rectangular towards the top of the wall. I grabbed a box and put it to the wall and stepped up onto it.

It was an old brown rusty gate that made a diamond shape. There was a rather big bold lock on it so I couldn't open it. I looked closer into the gate and let out a scream before falling backwards off the box and landing on my ass.

I was behind the gate!

_Why am I behind the gate?! I'm right here so how am I over there?!_

I quickly stood up and sprinted out of the freezer and up the stairs.

"Guys, guys wake up! I something weird's happening!" I cried as I opened the door.

Everyone continued to sleep on their futons as if they didn't hear me.

"Guys!" I screamed. Nothing…

I grumbled stomping into Terra's room which wouldn't make a difference because she's a heavier sleeper than anyone I know.

I ran over to the bed yelling,

"Terra, Terra wake up!" she just turned onto her other side. I ran over to that side and started shaking her.

"Terra, wake up!"

When she still did nothing I pushed her off the bed making a big _"thud."_

"Ow!" she yelled finally waking up.

"Finally, Terra! I need to show you something! It's really weird and-" I stopped when I got in front of her for she was looking around and rubbing her butt.

"Terra?" I waved a hand in front of her but she just stood up and got back into bed.

Ok, this had to be a mistake. She didn't hear or see me. She's just messing with me, right? …Right?

I ran to the office and slammed open the door.

"Naru!"

And much to my luck he wasn't in there and my body wasn't on the couch either.

I groaned falling onto the couch.

Someone help me!

"You're so immature!" I heard a voice yell. I looked at the door and saw Monk walk by looking annoyed.

"Monk, Monk!" I cheered running out the door.

"Please see me!" I begged. I smiled when he turned around but it quickly fell. He was looking right through me. I turned and saw Ayako a few feet away from me.

Luckily, it was just one of their normal fights.

"Where are going _now_?" Ayako snapped.

"To check the temperatures of the room, why do you care anyway?" he snapped back.

Or not…

"What's going on?" another voice came into the room.

"Oh, thank you John. This'll be a lot less awkward." I sighed. Masako also followed behind him.

"Nothing," Monk said and walked away.

Sheesh…

"Have you seen Mai?" another voice asked entering the hall way.

"Look who finally woke up!" I shouted to my black haired friend.

"No," John said kind of shocked and Ayako just shook her head.

"Didn't she sleep in your room?" Ayako asked and Terra nodded.

"Yeah but when I woke up she wasn't there which is natural; she always wakes up before me. I usually find her in the kitchen but she wasn't there either. And I searched the whole house too…"

"Maybe she just went for a walk." Masako spoke up from behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"Maybe she's with Naru." Ayako suggested. Terra grinned wildly.

"Then I definitely wouldn't mind not finding her." I felt my face grow hot.

"Terra! I'm NOT with him, I'm right here!" I cried. "Stop saying ridiculous things!"

Ayako just laughed shaking her head.

"They really just need to get together."

"AYAKO!"

John just stayed quiet which I guess was a good thing.

"Well, since she's not here how about a little gossip?" Terra giggled evilly.

"Don't you dare Terra!"

"She still has foot pajamas; they're pink and have bunnies all over them! And one time-" she gasped laughing. "She was going down the stairs in them, slipped, and face planted! It was _so_ funny!"

They all laughed, even John!

"Shut up! And for your information; they were _blue_ with _pink_ bunnies!"

Lin suddenly walked into the office and I quickly followed in after him. I already knew he wouldn't be able to hear or see me but it was worth a try.

"Lin!" no answer. "Lin, Lin, Lin, Lin, Lin, LIN!"

And still nothing. He just went on about his day; opening his laptop and typing away.

Everyone else came in then, Monk too, asking if he'd seen me.

"No," was all he answered.

"Well, I haven't seen Naru either so they _must_ be together." Terra stated matter-of-factly.

Right at that moment Naru walked in looking down at his… mysterious black binder.

"Lin, any new information?" he asked. He looked up and stopped seeing everyone, except Lin, was staring at him.

"What are you all doing?" he asked irritated.

"So," Terra smiled skipping up to him. "Where's Mai?"

"I don't know." He said walking and taking the seat next to Lin and examined the footage.

"You jerk." I growled shaking my head.

Everyone looked at each other nervously and Terra frowned.

"Then where is she?" Monk finally asked.

No one said anything which made me really nervous now.

"Lin bring up the video in this room at four am." Naru said. Lin pulled it up and I watched along with everyone else.

I was laying on the couch sleeping and Naru wasn't in there! The bastard left me!

A few more minutes went by and a figure suddenly appeared in front of me. It turned its head looking straight into the camera. It was Akio. He glared harshly and then static filled the screen making me jump. The screen came back up again and I was gone. No one was in the room anymore.

I didn't know what to think about it. I guess I was just too shocked to say anything.

"If you would've just stayed with me this would never have happened!" I yelled at Naru who just continued looking at the screen.

"Nice Mai, you just had to up and disappear." Terra sighed shaking her head and I glared walking up to her.

"Bitch, it's not my fault!" I yelled and swung my hand to smack her upside the head. I ended up going right through her and fell to the ground.

"Ow," I whined. I looked down at my hands and saw my whole body looked slightly transparent. I was starting to fade.

"No, no, no! I need to tell them where I am!" I cried standing up. I looked at Lin's laptop and tried to get to it but he kept getting in the way! So, I pushed him off the chair. Everyone looked down at him shocked, even himself and Naru looked shocked. I laughed and sat on the seat pulling up a blank page and started typing.

**Guys help!**

"Guys, look!" John said pointing to the screen.

**It's me Mai!**

"How do we really know it's Mai?" Ayako asked. I sighed.

**Why wouldn't you believe me Ayako?!**

"Ok, to say it was you. _Where_ are you?" Terra asked.

**I'm in the freazer! You guys have to help me!**

"It's definitely Mai, she spelt freezer wrong." Naru pointed out.

**It was a typo! Sorry I'm kind of freaking out at the moment.**

"So, Boss, mind telling us what's going on here?" Terra asked in her snooty tone.

"It's called astral projection. When you astral project you are consciously aware of things you encounter while out of your physical body. It's an out-of-body experience achieved either awake or via lucid dreaming."

"So Mai can communicate with us, like using the computer, but we can't see or hear her." John said.

"Exactly,"

Everyone got silent. I guess no one really knew what to do. I looked at Naru desperately, he always had a plan for everything but he just stared at the screen as if studying my conversation. Finally he said,

"Everyone start looking for Mai." And with that, he left the room. Everyone one exchanged looks knowing very well something was wrong with Naru but no one wanted to say so.

I quickly walked out of the room hoping to catch Naru , I really just wanted to talk to him even though he wouldn't be able to hear me, but by the time I got in the hallway he was gone.

I looked down at myself again and I was fading away more and more with every minute. I started running everywhere trying to find him. Then, I thought to the last time I tried to fine him; he was outside.

Once I made it outside, I was him. I was right, standing under the tree where we were to each other not that long ago. He stared up at the sky and it seemed like he was thinking really hard about him. He seemed really tired and stress and I could literally feel his sadness and aura that surrounded him.

"Naru," I tried calling to him as I stepped in front of him. I knew it wouldn't work so why was I bothering? Because I was scared, I wanted him to be able to save me, I feel so much safer when he's around. I just wish I could tell him that now.

"Naru," I said again but he just kept staring at the sky. Tears stung my eyes. Why couldn't he hear me?! "I know you can't hear me but… I really hope you find me soon. I feel so much safer when you're near me. And I'm sorry about that fight the day I quit, it really _was_ stupid."

I slowly reached a hand up to cup his cheek but it only went right though him.

Now I could feel

Myself starting to slip away and I began to panic.

"Wait!" I shouted but it didn't stop. I jumped into Naru's arms crying,

"Naru, I l-"

But as soon as I touched him I disappeared…

**Awww! I wanted to cry while writing this chapter! : ( it was so sad… So please review guys coz I love reading them and they always make me smile! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT!**

**Wow well, I feel really stupid right now. I **_**JUST**_** realized that I did not post chapter 12 but 13… I think. Which is why I was so confused because chapter 13 isn't even done yet which is why some of you might be confused but let's just consider it a sneak peek of 13 without… reading… 12. -_-" Wow that sucks I'm really sorry you guys! I truly am! So here's the real chapter 12…**

**Awww yeah! And I would like to say I was so happy to go into my email and see a lot of emails from ff! And you know who you are who left me 11 reviews in a row so I really appreciate that you took the time to read all of the chapter and review at once and it totally made my crappy Monday to a great one! *Cough* Evil-Kitty-Kat-666 *Cough*Thank you all for all the reviews coz now I've reached my goal and I'll keep setting them higher for each story I do! THANKS~!**

**And my friend Ashley, Gothic-Wolf-Hart, helped me tons with describing Akio so thanks soooo much!**

**Chapter 12 already! Well… that's actually because, in all honesty, this chapter is really, really short. Sorry…. But enjoy what there is!**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up again but in my body this time. I tried sitting up but ended up hitting my head.

"Ow," I mumbled to myself rubbing my head.

I should've realized it but I guess I wasn't paying attention. I was inside the gate trapped. There was hardly enough space; only enough for me to crunch up in a ball but it did go farther back… just not wide enough.

I started hyperventilating, there just wasn't enough room. My breathing quickened and I began banging on the gate but it would budge.

"Help! Someone help!" I gasped.

There was a sudden quiet bang and I froze. I slowly turned around while trying to steady my breath. It also felt like it got colder and colder by the minute.

I wanted to scream so bad but it was stuck in my throat. In front of me was Akio's body. It wasn't a skeleton like it would usually be but since he was in the freezer… His skin was horrifyingly black and leathery, stretched taunt across his bones, which jutted out in odd angles. His eyes were open; the iris clouded over making his eyes a sickly white, like the belly of a fish. You could still make out the scars that painted over the mummified remains; they were a rotten brown, wrinkled with age. His clothes hung loose off his body, torn and bloody, the work of a knife no doubt.

"Mommy," his voice came out dry and crack. He slowly started crawling towards me, taunting me. I trembled trying to push myself as far back as I could. The wall behind me was metal and cold, sending shivers down my spine.

Tears welled in my eyes as Akio was now right in front of me. He came only inches away from my face and I push my face sideways trying not to let him touch me. He smelled so awful there were no words to describe it and I felt sick to my stomach. My bare feet and hands started going numb but I was too terrified to move.

"I found you." he whispered bringing up his flesh rotting hand and brushed my cheek. The color in his eyes were practically gone making his eyes mostly white. I whimpered letting out a hiccup.

He suddenly brought up a fresh sharpened knife in his hand and pressed it to my neck.

"Good bye," he smiled wickedly. I finally let out all my tears and a throat ripping scream.

***Shudders* I got the creeps just writing this! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I did! Love y'all and don't forget to review! Chapter 13 on the way soon~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys, so part of this chapter is going to be written in 3rd person pov. I'm really bad at 3rd person so please no rude reviews. I also haven't written a 3rd person story since… well I haven't so there ya go! Well, I hope you like it!

Chapter 13

Naru had just sent everyone to look for Mai but I mean, how hard could it be? She was just in the freezer… right?

Once everyone was in the freezer they started the search. They looked under, on top of, and in between everything but she was nowhere to be found.

"I don't get it; she said she was in here." Monk said irritated as he sat with his back to a wall. He was really only irritated because Mai was like a daughter to him and he couldn't find her.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" a curious Yasu walked into the freezer looking around. Monk didn't say anything and so John explained everything.

"Yes, now that everyone is filled in can we please keep looking for Mai?" Ayako asked desperately.

"But we have looked everywhere and she is not here." Masako said hugging herself from the cold.

No one said anything. It didn't feel right without Mai there. She was like a daughter to Ayako and Monk and a sister to the others, even Masako. They just prayed she was alright.

Monk sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

A sudden scream tore through the air and everyone looked at each other shocked.

"That was Mai!" John concluded. Monk stood up quickly putting his ear to the wall hearing for faint screams of plea.

"It's coming from behind the wall!" Monk yelled banging on the wall trying to find an opening but couldn't seem to find one. "Someone go find Naru!"

Masako ran out the door while everyone picked up something and began slamming at the wall.

After what felt like forever, but only maybe a minute, the wall was broken down.

"Mai!" Monk called looking around for Mai who didn't seem to be there.

"Stop! Help me, help!" he heard Mai's voice come from above. He looked up at saw a gate. Grabbing a box, he stood on it and saw Mai screaming and crying as _something_ attacking her.

He started rattling the gate and trying to pry the lock but nothing would make it budge. The lock seemed to have a number lock that no one had the code to.

"Takigawa," a quite calm voice came from behind. He turned around and saw Naru holding something quite useful in his hand.

Mai POV

I began thrashing trying to get Akio off of me, earning cuts from the knife all over my body.

"Stop, stop!" I screamed, my tears blurring my vision and I couldn't see him.

"No, you were so bad mommy! It's your turn to suffer!" Akio screamed back continuing to slash at me.

"Stop! Help me, help!" I cried, screaming as loud as I could even though my throat burned like fire.

I couldn't feel any part of my body anymore. I felt so numb I couldn't even tell if I was moving anymore or if Akio had cut me more.

I heard a "_clank" _noise and snapped my head watching as the gate opened and someone was looking in reaching their hands for me, I couldn't tell who it was but I jumped onto my stomach reaching for them only to have Akio grab one of my feet pulling me back.

"She's mine!" he growled in a deep demonic voice making me cry and scream harder.

"NO, NO HELP ME!"

I didn't remember anyone grabbing me and pulling me out. All I saw was a bright light and even colder air nipping at my skin. I was trying to be calmed by someone because I was trembling and I couldn't stop stumbling.

I looked up only to scream again. All I saw was Akio smiling at me and I sprinted across the room into a corner.

"Don't touch me, please!" I begged pushing myself into the corner pushing myself into the wall as far as I could. He reached for me and wrapped my arms around me as if it wanted to protect me but I just shoved them away crying out no's.

His hands touched my arms but they felt warm and not cold like before. I looked up into soft fragile blue eyes and that's when I collapsed to the ground.

Naru knelt to the ground in front of me trying to pull me into his arms.

"Don't touch me!" I rubbed my arms trying to get the feeling still of Akio's cold hands on me from before.

"Mai, Mai it's all ok. Everything's fine." He tried to tell me but I pushed him away sobbing like a toddler. I could still barley feel my body and I shivered furiously from the cold.

"No, no you lied to me! You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me! You promised!" I stood up and ran/ staggered into Monk's arms that pulled me tightly to him.

"She's freezing!" I heard Monk say but it just sounded muffled to me. He rubbed my back and whispered words of nothingness.

I gasped trying to catch my breath and I could feel my heart race at an intense speed but I continued to cry and cry that I actually made myself sick, and probably from the smell of Akio too, and someone must've noticed because the next thing I know I'm puking my guts out in a bucket and then just blackness.

I didn't dream at all which I guess was a good thing.

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry. It started to gradually become clearer and I finally realized I was in the office upstairs.

I sat up, a little too quickly if I might add, and a heavy feeling of nausea washed over me. I could still smell the scent of Akio's decaying body, too, and I grabbed my head as the room spun furiously in circles.

I felt strong, secure hands gently grab my arms just below my shoulders. They slowly and gently pulled me back down to the couch. I stared up confused at the person who pulled me down not completely realizing who was above.

My heart gave a pound in my chest of nervousness. A light layer of blush covered my cheeks but I remained silent with a loss for words.

"Careful," was all he said. That's when I noticed I was- laying on his lap?! I darker blush flushed my cheeks but it was like he didn't even notice!

He brought a hand up and was about to touch my face but I gasped and screwed my eyes shut. My breath became short and quick. Just _that_ made me thinks of Akio… his decaying hands on my skin… just that was enough.

I let out a slow shaky breath relaxing my muscles, reminding myself that it was Naru; I knew he would never hurt me.

I felt his warm hand brush the side of my cheek softly, pushing some of my bangs away from my face. At that moment, complete and utter guilt filled my body and I opened my eyes again meeting his.

"Sorry," My voice came out dry and sore but he just stared down at me with an emotionless expression. Since he didn't say anything so I just continued like the rant-er I am.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I yelled I guess I was just scared." I looked away embarrassed and played with my hands. "I'm really sorry, I know you'll always be there and I trust you that you can protect me and-"

"Mai," Naru finally said, cutting me off. I stopped looking back up at him and his eyes seemed slightly amused which caught me off guard.

"It's ok," he started smoothly. "Everything's fine now,"

"_Now_," I rolled my eyes. I stared back at him giving him a puzzling look.

"What,"

I started to sit up but Naru placed his hand on mine to stop me and I gave him an "I'm fine." look and he let go. Once I completely sat up and the room stopped spinning, I turned to him and gave him the same puzzled look again.

"Why have you been acting so weird?" I asked rather curiously. He's been acting rather… nice. I mean, besides when they first got here…

"I haven't been acting weird." He said going back to his monotonic voice. I nodded, pointing my pointer finger at him.

"Yes you have so stop it, its kinda weirding me out." I leaned backwards a little showing that I was weirded out.

At that moment there was a soft knock and the door opened.

"Oh, Mai, you finally woke up you lazy butt!" Terra cheered running over to me with a tray. I thought she was going to tackle me but she gave me a sweet soft hug.

"Yeah," I said hugging her back. "And you have a try and you're not very coordinated so let's put the tray down shall we?"

She pulled away from me and stuck her tongue out handing me a cup of tea, which I drank happily, and another to Naru who just held it in his hands.

"So, how long _was_ I asleep for?" I asked nervously.

"Just about a day." Terra said. Well, that's not too bad. "Plus three more."

I nearly choked on my tea and gapped at her.

"Kidding," she said seriously and I just glared. "It was really just a day."

"Not funny," I murmured. She put her tea down and picked up a first-aid box off one of the desks.

"Well, let me change your bandages."

"Bandages?" I looked down and saw white bandages wrapped from my wrists to my elbows and my ankles to just below my knees. Everywhere else was just some band-aids here and there.

_Wow, I got beat up pretty good this time, huh?_

"You must've kept her really distracted for her not to see those, Naru." Terra giggled. He just stared coldly and I blushed.

"Aw, did I interrupt something?" she whispered quietly to me so Naru wouldn't hear.

"Shut up!" I cried smacking her in the arm and she just laughed at me.

Once that was all finished Naru, Terra, and I made our way downstairs to the diner where everyone was gathered getting ready for breakfast.

"Mai, I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of breakfast!" Ayako beamed setting food on tables that we all took at seat at.

We ended up putting some tables together so; Terra sat to my left, Naru sat to my right, and Lin and Monk sat across from me. John sat next to Yasu who sat next to Terra and Masako sat next to Ayako who sat next to Monk. Hopefully that wasn't confusing.

I started to notice that no one could look me directly in the eye and they kept staring at my bandages, well, besides Terra, Naru, and Lin. Our conversations that started to go around started fading and everyone grew quieter until there was an _extremely_ awkward silence. I sighed putting my fork down on my plate, making a _clank_ noise and everyone's attention turned to me, indirectly of course.

"I know you guys want to know what happened but you're just not asking for my safety, but it's ok. I'm fine, so I'll tell you." I said folding my hands in my lap. Everyone seemed to feel a little guilty.

I told everyone the whole story, leaving out anything that would make me throw up again. I happened to catch Monk's eyes and he seemed confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said you slid the wall open but when _we_ found the wall it was closed; we broke it open." He said.

"Maybe Akio just moved it back." John suggested. Everyone seemed ok with the thought but it didn't seem to settle right in my mind. Just thinking back to it made my stomach turn. Honestly, I still felt cold so cold even though I wasn't in the freezer anymore.

Goosebumps formed on my arms and legs the more I thought about it. You'd think I wouldn't be considering I'm wearing grey skinny jeans and a pink zip up sweater over a tee-shirt. I rubbed one of my arms trying to warm myself.

I hardly noticed everybody when back to eating and engaging in conversations and I stared down at my half eaten breakfast and orange juice that didn't seem very appetizing anymore.

The glass of my orange juice suddenly began to grow white with crystals, freezing it. The orange juice itself eventually froze and the crystals moved around the whole the whole diner freezing everything and everyone it touched. Soon everything was frozen except for me.

I was too scared to move or even panic. The room grew colder and colder by the second making me go numb.

" Everyone has to pay consequence for their bad actions." A voice whispered into my ear but it wasn't Akio's. It sounded harsh and raspy making want to shudder but I was too scared to do even that.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop._ I kept repeating to myself.

Something warm suddenly grabbed my hand that was in my lap making me jump and look to the side. Everything was back to normal and everyone was still talking amongst one another.

Naru stared at me for a moment then looked away but still kept his hand on mine and that's when I noticed I was trembling. I couldn't stop though even if I tried and I couldn't sit still for the life of me.

I slipped my hand out of Naru's and stood from my seat drawing everyone's attention to me.

"Thank you for breakfast Ayako!" I chirped beaming. "It was delicious."

As I made my way to the employee's office Terra asked,

"Where are you going?" I turned to look back at her.

"Just to take a shower,"

"Oh, ok."

I closed the office door behind me and walked to the next door that led to the stairs. I grabbed the handle but froze. I was scared. I didn't feel Akio watching me but that didn't mean he wasn't…

"Mai,"

I jumped at a new voice and whipped around

"Dear Kami, don't scare me like that!" I cried placing my hand on my heart as it pounded in my chest. Of course he didn't say sorry, why would he? Jerk…

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself."

And ignoring what I say.

"Ok," was all I said. I turned back to the door and grabbed the handle again when he appeared next to me and grabbed my hand, stopping me. He was so warm compared to my numb fingers.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He seemed angry like fire was burning in his blue eyes.

"I want you to leave the house." He said monotonically.

"I'm not leaving; this is where I live now." I snapped offended.

"Mai, I don't mean for you to actually leave; just for the day. Go with Terra to see her Aunt for the day."

Leave the house?

"I feel like I'd be running away; running from my fear." I whispered harshly looking away.

"You wouldn't be running away because I'm _telling_ you to go."

I did actually want to go visit Terra's Aunt though. I owe her so much for allowing me to live with her and I didn't really pay for everything; just my room and board, cell phone, obviously, and all the food is provided.

"Ok, but I seriously want to shower first."

He was about to walk away when I felt warm soft lips brush against my cheek and then I heard his voice behind me,

"Be careful," And then the door shut with a soft _click_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey! So, I'm sick right now *sadness* so sorry if this chapter's kind of iffy. Blah… So, on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer- I *extremely* sadly do not own Ghost Hunt because if I did Mai and Naru wouldn't **_**totally**_** ended up getting together in the show! xD**

Chapter 14

"Stop- Stop acting so weird, Naru." I whispered resting my head on the door. I, honestly, loved to way his name rolled off my lips. Saying his name made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I slowly brought my hand up and placed it on my cheek where he kissed me.

Kiss…

…

..

.

_Oh my god he kissed me!_

My face flushed a deep red and I smacked my cheeks with my hands.

_He kissed me! I can't stop blushing!_

I heard the door behind me open again and I quickly turned around.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, it is my house." She smirked giving me a look. I smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Naru asked me to watch out for you, privately I might add." She pursed her lips and raised her brows at me laughing. She walked closer to me and folded her arms over her chest.

"And why is your face so red?"

"N-nothing, no reason," I cursed to myself for stuttering but tried to keep a calm expression.

"Something happened!" she screamed. "What, what happened?!"

I felt my face grow even warmer and I turned around throwing open the door.

"N-nothing, nothing happened!" I yelled back going up the stairs.

I was scared actually, so Terra ended up sitting it the bathroom talking to me while I showered.

"I should probably tell you, while you were out police came and removed Akio's body." Terra said. I couldn't tell the emotion behind her voice. It kind of reminded me of Lin's…..

"But that doesn't mean he's gone." I said quietly.

"He isn't, I've seen him, but only once. He was watching from a corner of the freezer as the police brought his body away."

I didn't say anything. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

There was a long silence before Terra sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she asked. I washed my hair with the shampoo, scrubbing my scalp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said rinsing my hair in the water.

"Riiiight,"

I poked my head out if the shower and she stared at me with the same look from when we were downstairs.

"I'm serious," I pointed a finger at her then went back to finish my shower.

"Fine, if you don't tell me I won't talk to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Terra."

There was silence.

"Terra," I sighed. Still silence.

I turned off the water and grabbed a robe on the wall just outside of the shower. I put it on and opened the shower curtain. She sat on the sink, arms folded over her chest, and her lips in a hard line.

I sighed I defeat, slumping my shoulders.

"He kissed me."

Her green eyes grew wide and sparked like fireworks. A right smile grew on her face and she squealed loudly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! How was it?! Tell me!" she screamed jumping off the sink. I blushed again and stepped out of the shower.

"It was just the cheek, Terra." I gave a disappointed shy smile. Wait- did I say disappointed?

"Oh," she said and her smile shrunk but then lit back up again. "But he still made a move! The emotionless narcissist has emotions!"

I laughed as she raised her arms in the air like she was on the top of a mountain. We laughed together for what felt like forever but it still felt good. I feel like I can really call Terra my sister.

I got dressed while Terra took her shower. I wore a pair of blue boot-cut jeans, a white tank top, and a brown t-shirt that I cut the collar so it'd fall off my shoulder, and ripped it in rows so you could see the tank top through it. I also pulled my hair into a ponytail but let some strands hang out in the front, sides, and back.

Once Terra finished her shower she wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black shirt designed like mine, and black and white stripped, fingerless, gloves that were woven with black ribbon on the top. She left her hair down in curls and pinned some hair back from the sides.

Once we got dressed we made our way downstairs where everyone was either relaxing or working with the cameras.

"Were are you guys off to?" Yasu asked.

"We're going to visit Terra's aunt." I explained.

"Send her our best wishes for her health." John said. I smiled and turned to open the door.

"Will do!"

I stopped in my tracks before opening the door and turned back around.

"Oh and guys," they all looked at me. "Just to let you know, I was there that whole time when I was in that astral projection state." Everyone looked away nervously.

"The pajama story, really Terra?!" I whipped my head to her to see her covering her mouth and holding back a laugh. Not being able to hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing as did everyone else. I just glared at all of them.

"And Ayako," I said walking over to her. She looked up at me from her seat laughing and I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what happened that morning between you and Monk but you should just talk about it."

When I leaned back up she wasn't laughing anymore. She stared at me wide eyed with a deep blush on her cheeks making me giggle.

"Yeah, I heard." I smiled nicely and me and Terra left.

"What'd she say to you?" I heard monk ask.

"Nothing you old man, get back to work."

Terra looked at me curiously and I just shook my head laughing.

Terra drove and we sat in silence listening to a cd of a playlist of our favorite song. It wasn't an awkward or sad silence. I guess we were both just doing a little thinking.

I kept thinking if everyone would be ok when I got back. I know they can all take care of themselves; they're all stronger than I am.

I had also said before that I was going to help Akio but I haven't done anything to help him. I've made him angrier and have only gotten myself hurt. I haven't made a plan what so ever to help him at all.

"Mai," I looked at Terra who kept her eyes on the road. "You need to stop worrying so much, it's written all over your face. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

I smiled looking back out my window.

"I know," I whispered.

Once we got to the hospital we sat in the room Terra's Aunt was in. She was sleeping so Terra sat in a chair next to her bed and held her fragile.

She was actually very pretty and Terra looked a lot like her. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, full black eyelashes, and overall soft features. And if Terra looks like her as much as I think she does, I'd have to say she had the same beautiful green eyes as Terra.

"She's pretty," I said. Terra looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, she's my mom's sister. Everyone says I look mostly like my mom and her and my Aunt were twins so, everyone says I look like her."

"You do look like her."

There was a quiet knock on the door and a doctor walked in. He was tall, thin, and young like was fresh out of college.

"Ms. Shi, I'm Dr. Haruki, nice to meet you." Terra stood from her seat and walked up to him and bowed.

"Hi," Terra smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Haruki," I smiled and bowed and he bowed back. "I'm Terra's friend Mai Taniyama."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Shi may I talk with you privately for a moment?" he asked. Terra looked at me, fear filling her eyes. I rubbed her arm and nodded. She followed Dr. Haruki into the hall way and I sat in the chair Terra was sitting in. I grabbed her Aunt's hand gently and smiled lightly.

"Hi, I'm Terra's friend, Mai. I'm sorry we haven't been able to meet before but I just wanted to thank you so much for bringing me into your home. I can't tell you how much it means to me." I paused a moment before speaking again. "Terra is a great person; funny, smart, pretty and witty. She's like a sister to me and if you guys are alike in any way I can see you being the same."

I laughed quietly.

"I promise if anything were to happen at all, I'll always be by her side."

I heard the door open quietly and I looked up. Terra closed the door gently behind her and leaned back against it. She didn't say anything, just stared at me with something in her eyes I couldn't seem to read.

She suddenly fell to the floor and started crying. She put her forehead on her knees and put her hands on the side of her head.

"Terra!" I cried running over to her. I sat on my knees in front of her and grabbed her hands. Her shoulders shook and she shook her head slowly. I didn't need to ask I knew; she didn't have long.

I sat down next to her and folded my legs.

"Come here," I said patting my lap. She laid down resting her head in my lap and I started running my fingers through her hair. I don't know why it's so comforting but it is. I remember my mom used to do it to me when I was little and upset; it always calmed me down.

I ended up driving home while Terra slept. We spent all morning and most of the afternoon at the hospital hoping her Aunt would wake up but she didn't. So after, we went out to dinner and now we're on our way home.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. We both stepped out of the car and when we both saw the diner we both froze. All the lights were out and a creepy aura filled the air.

"Why doesn't that look good?" Terra asked nervously and I shook my head.

_Aw damn…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo people! So, I am still sick and will most likely continue to be sick for a little bit longer and oh-! I'll be outside all afternoon and night tomorrow in the freezing cold! Great huh… So, again, sorry if it's iffy.**

Chapter 15

It was a disaster. Once Terra and I walked into the diner we were avoiding glass, chairs, and tables everywhere; the place was a wreck. It scared me to be in the house and you could feel the sad heavy aura as soon as you stepped foot through the door.

"Guys," I called out as we made our way to the office. There wasn't an answer.

"What do you think happened?" Terra asked. I shrugged.

"Akio?"

"Guys," I called again as we entered the second floor. It was the same as downstairs; wrecked.

"We're in here." A familiar Monk voice called from the office.

When we walked into the office everyone was in there hovering over the monitors.

"What the hell happened to my house?" Terra snapped yet she sounded like she wanted to burst into tears. I couldn't blame her.

Everyone turned to look at Terra, shocked. Her hands were clenched and her eyes had a glossy look of held back tears.

"Was it Akio?" I asked.

"This was too big for Akio." Masako answered quietly.

"Then who?"

No one answered. Terra suddenly stomped out of the room and I turned to everyone who stared at the door guilty. Stuff like this has happened before but never this bad. What the hell happened?

I pointed a finger at everyone moving it side to side.

"_No one_ talk to her until I do." And with that I left.

I ended up finding Terra in her room. She sat on her knees on the floor trying to put something back together. I walked in going up behind her.

There was, what seemed to be, some broken pieces of a glass doll and a broken off lid of a music box. She sat there and kept trying to put the pieces back together.

"It was a glass doll my parents had gotten me for my birthday and little before they died. I kept it in this music box they got me when I was even younger so it wouldn't break." She shook her head and laughed. "Look how well that turned out."

I sat down next to her, grabbing the pieces of the doll from her and examining them. The doll was a girl; she had a round face with rosy cheeks with a cute little nose. Her eyes were a grassy green and had long soft black hair. She wore a silk, short blue dress with a black belt just under the chest and black flats.

So, all in all, she looked like Terra."

"It's a mini you." I giggled and Terra smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks,"

I grabbed the music box and gently placed the pieces of the glass doll in it then grabbed the lid of the music box and placed it on top to close it. I stood up with the box and placed it back on her dresser as far back as it could go and turned around to Terra who was now standing up.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "This is all my fault; spirits always come after me and when that happens things just get out of control like this. I'm really sorry."

She nodded.

"It is."

I just stared at her.

"I'm kidding." She grinned laughing. I shook my head.

"That wasn't funny." I said still staring at her. She continued to laughing and held her arms out and walked towards me. I smiled then and laughed and received her hug tightly.

"It's not your fault." She said pulling away. "If anything it's Mae's fault."

We laughed for a while before cleaning her room. Once we finished there Terra went to clean the kitchen and I went down stairs to start cleaning.

I started sweeping the floor of glass and I started to get bored so I started singing… what? It's fun.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on." I sang quietly but still loud enough for it to fill the downstairs.

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

"Hey,"

I jumped at the new voice and scrambled for the broom as it fell from my grasp. The person behind me chuckled and I sighed. Smiling, I giggled and turned around.

"Ha ha, you thought that was so funny didn't you?" I still couldn't help but blush because I knew he heard me sing and of course it was about him. Who else would it be about? Plus, who _doesn't_ love that song?!

"Yes, actually." He said closing the office door behind him. "Is Terra ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I could tell Naru knew about her Aunt just by looking into my eyes. "She's just a little stressed right now."

"Are _you_ ok?" he asked walking closer to me. I nodded again leaning the broom against a table.

"I'm holding up. Scared, honestly, but what about you? Are _you_ ok?" He looked at me kind of taken back as if he hadn't expected me to say that _at all_.

"This stuff does fall on your shoulders too; it can't be easy trying to have an answer for everyone's questions."

"I'm fine." Was all he said but the dark circles under his eyes said otherwise.

"Yeah, ok." I nodded. He still seemed a little shocked and I stared back at him with a confused look. "I already said I _do_ care, remember?"

That's when I realized how close he was; our faces only a couple inches from each other. He slowly reached up placing his hand on my arm.

"I almost lost you." He frowned and sorrow was in his voice. "Any longer in that freezer and hypothermia would've kicked in."

His hand slid down my arm and he grabbed my hand.

"Stop," I whispered shaking my head. I hate remember being stuck in there with Akio. I didn't want to remember it anymore. "It happened and it's all over."

His other hand, now, was gently caressing the back of my neck and we were so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips that made me shudder.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

My heart raced in my chest and my breath quickened. I could tell my face was flushed red as we drew closer and closer and I whispered,

"You're still acting really weird."

I could feel his lips about to brush mine when the lights in the room started flickering and everything began to shake. We quickly pulled away and I looked around frantically as more glass crashed to the floor.

The glass pieces from the floor all rose up in the air and started flying towards me. Naru quickly pulled me to him, pulling me out of the way. All the glass crashed to the wall shattering the pieces more.

"Go, Mai!" Naru shouted pushing me towards the office. "I'm right behind you!"

As soon as I got into the office I turned to make sure he was behind me. As he was about to come in the door slammed in front of him closing him off from me.

"Naru!" I screamed trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Mai, go upstairs to the others!"

"No I'm not going to leave you!"

"Mai, it's safer with them! I'll be fine, go!"

As much as I didn't want to leave I turned and ran up the stairs to the second floor. As soon as my feet touched the floor everything stopped; the flickering, the shaking. It was completely silent.

_That's never good._

All the lights were out and I slowly walked through the living room to the kitchen. A dark shadow flew past me in the corner of my eye and I gasped, holding my breath.

I tried switching on the lights but they wouldn't turn on. I tried others but none of them worked.

"Hi, mommy," I jumped at the all too familiar voice and snapped my head to him. I couldn't make out anything of him. He just looked like a black figure but, not shocking, he had a freshly sharpened knife in his hand.

"Please don't do this, Akio." I said hoping my voice sounded calm. I felt my body shake and tears sting my eyes.

He didn't seem to hear what I said for, before I knew it, he lunged at me sending us both to the floor with him on top of me. I struggled to hold his arm as he tried to stab me reopening the wounds on my arms and face.

I let out a scream as he sliced the side of my stomach and I didn't feel him on top of me anymore. Holding onto my side for pressure, I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to let out another scream of pain. I could feel the warm liquid spilling from me and staining my hands.

"Mai!"

I turned and saw Naru kneeling next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't think so; he got me." I lifted my hand showing him my side and let in a sharp breath as the air hit it. My breath was already starting to get shallow and Naru was about to reach down to help me put pressure when I saw Akio running towards him.

"Naru!"

But Akio was faster and crashed into Naru sending him sliding across the room. But the weird part was Akio actually went into Naru's body… which is also not good.

"Mai!" I looked to the side of the room and saw Terra and everyone else behind her. She looked shocked and scared. I also noticed she wasn't looking at me.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't do it!"

I suddenly felt something enter my body and everything went black.

**Ew, sorry guys that chapter sucked but I LOVED writing the *almost* kiss scene! So please review guys coz I love them and they always make me smile! And thanks to everyone who reviewed for helping reach above my goal of 50! Thanks everyone love you all~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG GUYS! Ugh, sorry for the late update but I've been super duper busy lately! Ya know, school… And I have pom tryouts tomorrow! AHH! Wish me luck!**

**My computer wasn't turning on yesterday so I was freaking out but now it's working again! Yey! **

**So, I wanna wish my bestie a Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Ashley! (Gothic-Wolf-Hart) I love you and I hope you had a great b-day! *Heart***

**Ok, here's what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

When I finally came to I- well… I was back to say the least but not _quite_ back. I woke up but I wasn't in my body but I was still myself. I was still in the kitchen but I saw my body lying on the floor not moving. I looked over to the side and saw Naru on the floor across the small room; he wasn't moving either.

Then, I saw everyone at the front of the kitchen. They looked very shocked and Terra looked so scared she looked like she was sick.

Slowly, my body started to stand. I looked tired and it seemed like I had a hard time holding myself up and I seemed to not notice the wound on my stomach at all and- oh my god! Does my hair really look that bad?! Oh what am I saying?! My body's moving and I'm not in it!

Then, even more shocking, Naru's body began to stand. I smiled, glad that he was ok.

"Naru!" I called running in front of him but he didn't look at me. He looked right through me. He also didn't look like himself. He looked terrified and slowly walked backwards till he was against the wall behind him. Wait- is he _crying_?! What the hell is going on?!

I turned to look back at my body. I stood there kind of slouched and drowsy. I was giving the scariest death glare I had ever seen in my life towards Naru's direction. Even though the glare wasn't directed to me I still felt very uncomfortable under… my… gaze?

My body suddenly relaxed and I smiled whole heartedly.

"My little sunshine," I said lightly with a smile.

That's when it all clicked. I was being possessed by Mae. Then that means…

I looked over at Naru who cowered by the wall with tears in his eyes. Still weird…

"Stay away mommy, I hate you!" Naru cried.

_**Oh my god!**_

When he said that I just about died! I was trying so hard not to laugh at the way he sounded! I can't believe that just happened!

Everyone looked at him weird too! Ah…so back to the point.

Mae possessed me and Akio possessed Naru. I wonder if he's seeing this too.

It also makes sense now; Masako had said the damage to Terra's house was too big to be from Akio. Who else but Mae? She's a lot stronger than Akio. She was hiding, waiting the whole time watching us… waiting for the perfect moment to come out.

"Don't say that, Akio, mommy loves you." I said sweetly and started walking slowly towards Naru- I mean Akio- I-…

I'm just going to referrer to our bodies as Mae and Akio, ok, ok.

Mae continued closer to Akio suddenly obtaining a knife to which, by my thoughts, have no idea how she obtained. Also including the fact Akio still had his too.

Akio kept his ground but still shook in fear against the wall. Mae was going to try killing him again. I looked over at Terra and everyone else who had the same worried expression as I did.

"Terra, do something!" I yelled. As if she heard me her eyes widened and she jumped in shock.

"Mae, don't!" Terra cried running over to Mae who was only a few feet away from Akio. She had the knife raised and did even look up at Terra. Once Terra was only a step away Mae raised her hand slicing Terra deeply in the arm and sent her flying across the room and hitting the wall.

"Terra!" Ayako and I called, both of us running over to her. Masako followed right behind. Luckily, she was still conscious but held her arm tightly as her dark crimson blood flowed between her fingers and down her arm.

"I'm ok," she winced breathing heavily.

"No you're not, idiot!" I yelled tears stinging my eyes.

"You can't let them hurt each other. That's the spirits inside of Mai and Naru's body; they hurt each other, they hurt Mai and Naru." She said to Ayako.

We both looked back to Mae and Akio. Mae suddenly charged at Akio about to drive the knife into his stomach when Lin quickly jumped in grabbing Mae around the waist. I wouldn't say it was the smartest thing to do but it was something.

Mae kicked and thrashed until she was loose from Lin's hold and quickly turned around slicing him across the chest.

"Lin!" I screamed. I ran over to him as he just placed his hand where he was cut. It didn't seem too bad; he wasn't bleeding a lot, luckily.

And Akio, he just moved to a corner of a room too scared to move. You could still see the lust inn his eyes of defense. If anyone were to come near him he would attack. And he would get them good, I would know. And might I add; damn he's strong for a child!

It was Monk and Yasu's turn to try a hold down Mae who was swinging and jabbing the knife at anyone who tried to get her. Monk ran up to her quickly but cautiously grabbing her wrists and Yasu came from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"John, get the knife!" Monk called. John went to snatch the knife but not before Mae broke one of her arms free from Monk's grasp and slammed the knife into her chest.

I screamed in agony as the pain shot through my chest. I looked down but there was nothing there; no hole or blood but damn that still hurt!

"We need to do an exorcism _now._"John said seriously. "If we don't who knows what'll happen."

I didn't exactly know what he was talking about when he said "who knows what'll happen next" but it couldn't have been good by the way my stomach dropped and I felt sick.

Before I knew it Mae was being dragged by Monk and Yasu to a different room where John followed and Ayako helped Terra up and followed everyone.

My mind started to feel fuzzy and the room moving is weird directions. I blinked trying to shake the feeling away.

I suddenly saw Masako crouched in the corner where Akio was. I slowly walked up to her and she was talking to him.

"Your mommy's gone, Akio. I promise she won't hurt you anymore. Can I have the knife please?" she asked sweetly.

Akio looked up scared with Naru's dazzling blue eyes.

_Aw, he looked adorable scared!_

He slowly reached up placing the knife in her hand and she placed it on the floor behind her.

"Really?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry." Masako frowned as did Akio.

"I just wanted mommy to love me like a mommy should."

"You know, Akio, a friend of mine told me about a dream she had about you. It seems to me that your Aunt loved you very much." She explained as she folded her legs to the side and sitting on the floor.

"She did?"

"I bet you she still does. Do you think she would be happy with the trouble you've been causing?"

"No," he mumbled looking down. "That girl, she just looked so much like mommy, I got scared."

"You didn't want her to hurt you again." Akio nodded. "And the body you're in now is a really close friend of mine." Akio looked up interested and curious. "And the girl that you were hurting loves him. But she's not really smart enough to figure out that she actually loves him."

Akio giggled but I just glared at her.

"And he loves her too. I guess they're both not very smart, huh?" Akio shook his head and Masako smiled. "So could you please give him back so they can be together?"

I looked into Masako's eyes. They were pleading but in such pain; I could tell that much. It was because she loved him too; Naru. I felt guilty, though.

Akio gave a light smile and nodded. Naru was unconscious again leaning against the wall sleeping peacefully.

Masako sighed standing up and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Masako," I whispered frowning.

Pain suddenly shot though my whole body and I doubled over in pain clutching my chest in pain.

_What's going on?!_

The room started spinning and my head throbbed. My vision slowly faded until it went completely black.

I was breathing extremely heavily trying to get as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. Fiery excruciating pain flared through my body. I dug my finger nails into the palms of my palms hoping to cease at least a little of the pain. I hoped wrong.

I managed to open my eyes a little. John was at the foot of the bed. I think he was saying a prayer but every word that left his mouth seemed to make the fire in my body burn hotter.

I saw Monk on the side of me; he was also saying a prayer. Their faces were both determined and very concentrated.

I finally realized I was lashing my arms and legs trying to free myself from something. I looked up to my wrists and I was tied to the bed by rope! Tied to the bed!

I couldn't take it anymore; pressure build in my chest like something was trying to push me back. The pain hurt so bad I let out a loud scream.

I didn't hear any sound come out but I knew for a fact I screamed really loud.

I was, then, taken over by the blackness again.

This time I was in the room where everyone else was.

My body still ached in horrible pain but it was just bearable.

While Monk and John were doing their prayers, I saw Terra in the far corner of the room watching in terror while tears pooled down her cheeks. I could tell she wanted to leave but she willed herself not to. Ayako was next to her holding her in her arms, trying to assure her things would be ok.

I looked over to a different corner where I saw Lin. I couldn't tell what he was doing though, another prayer maybe?

I walked over to the bed across from Monk trying to hold myself up from the pain. I was there laying on the bed. Yep, I was tied to the bed; my ankles and wrists. I struggled against the ropes trying to free myself as my chest rose and fell quickly. I noticed then that the knife had been removed from my chest but was replaced with some soaked red gauze.

My face was red from everything and sweat covered my body. Creepily, a demonic laugh escaped from my lips.

"You'll never get rid of me!"

It was Mae.

Monk and Johns prayer grew louder and their words were said with more power. But the more they did that the pain started up again but ten times worse. I fell to the ground screaming.

I was in my own body again. I felt weak and hopeless and I just wanted it all to stop and give up. It was just so painful and all of the blood I had lost made me feel even weaker and light headed. Mae was too strong for me.

"Please, stop!" I begged as I screamed and cried. My eyes were screwed shut and I felt my back arch up as I felt the pressure pushing against me again but I held it back; I knew it was Mae trying to possess me again.

"Please!" I screamed again trying to pull my arms free from the ropes once more. I felt myself slipping away when something was gently patted across my forehead.

I opened my eyes just enough to see him above me cradling the side of my face.

"Please don't give up Mai." Naru said to me almost pleading. "Keep fighting."

A couple tears of joy ran down my cheeks but mostly of pain. I was so glad he was ok; I was so worried. I felt I could finally relax at least that part of my thoughts. I felt I was stronger, now, to fight but no matter how hard I tried I felt myself slipping further and further.

I caught one last glimpse of Naru before fading again.

"I love you, Mai."

**Wow! Ok, I really liked writing this chapter and I finished at 10 o'clock at night; waaay past my bed time so you should all feel special! WOO! Please let me know what you guys think coz I love reading your reviews! They always make me smile! Bye bye~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoa guys! It's the last chapter! I'm soooo sad to see it end but I can't wait! Ya know why? Drum roll please! THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUAL! I don't have any info I can give you yet but I can assure you a sequal **_**will**_** happen!**

**I want to sat thanks to all of my reviewers and supporters who stuck with me the whole way! I smile every time I read and reread your reviews!**

**Well, here's the last chapter! ENJOY~!**

Chapter 17

I fought so hard through all of this and at that last second I slipped away...

It's so dark here, lonely and cold. So, am I dead? I always did wonder what it was like.

The place around me slowly began lighting up, glowing a dark blue with white that lightened my surroundings.

Fox fires lit up brightly, peacefully floating continuously upwards. I watched them intently; they were always pretty and interesting.

I smiled to myself, then; I knew who'd be here.

"Long time no see."

I turned at the sound of his voice and coming face to face with him.

"I could say the same," I grinned hugging him lightly. "Gene."

He smiled down at me when we pulled away as if inspecting me with his blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Just looking, I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown." He gently grabbed my hand, lifting it up in the air and spinning me in a circle making me giggle.

When I got back to facing him he let go of my hand and I sighed with a smile.

"So?" He asked.

"So?"

"Mai, you called me here for a reason." I frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Does this mean I'm-" I paused looking up at him, my eyes watering. "Dead?"

I didn't want to leave my life yet. There was still so much I had to do. One important thing...

"I haven't told him yet, Gene." A couple tears slwoly rolled down my cheeks. "I need to tell Naru I love him."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked, lightly wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. I looked up at him surprised.

"So, I'm not-" he shook his head with a light smile.

"You may not have noticed but you fought to the very end."

"I fight for them, they're my family."

"Then go to your family, Mai. They're waiting, and one person in particular is extremely worried."

We both laughed and Gene started fading.

"I hope to see you again soon, Gene." I said ruffling his black hair and he chuckled.

"You will, Mai, bye."

...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh, turn it off.

Beep. Beep.

Turn it off!

I slowly opened my eyes with a moan, the bright light of the room hurting my head. I looked to the side seeing a machine with a tube that connected to my arm. I glared at it as it continued to beep at me.

_I get it; I'm alive ok?!_

I looked down at my arms which were covered in white bandages. I knew the bandages covered a lot of my body because I couldn't bend my arms or legs much. The one that suck out the most was my chest where Mae had stabbed my chest. The bandages were thick making it a llittle harder to breathe but at least it didn't hurt much.

I suddenly felt a hand brush gently across my cheek and my head snapped to the side but i was still half asleep. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed right next to me.

Exhausted; that was the one word that came to mind. I knew he hadn't slept a wink. Why would he do that, stupid.

"Mai," he said with a sigh of relief. He brushed my bangs away from my eyes, pushing them behind my ear.

Cobalt blue eyes; they were beautiful but dimmer from obvious lack of sleep. His pitch black hair was messy but still looked cute and his sharp features were softer than usual. His eyes, though, seemed to have a spark of anxiousness.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice coming out dry.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes aagain and I looked up at him confused.

"You're the one that gets hurt and you ask if I'm ok?"

"Yeah, you look exhausted." I mumbled and he chuckled. What I said finally sunk in and I furiously blushed and turned away. "Sorry, I'm still a little tired."

"It's just all the medicine they gave you."

I attempted to sit up and would've failed horribly if Naru hadn't helped me up. I was extremely sore and trying to sit up hurt my chest.

"They said you're a very strong girl and most people wouldn't have survived from that. The knife just missed your heart."

"But its all over and I'm here now and ok."

"Yeah," he agreed and I could've sworn I saw the tiniest smile.

I caught myself suddenly staring into his eyes. I was lost; lost of all of my train of thoughts.

_Tell him Mai. _Gene's voice encouraged in my head.

I mentally shook myself from the trance; my eyes grew wide and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Mai, I-"

Cutting him off I quickly reached up locking my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

He hesitated, shocked but he finally relaxed and lightly kissed me back like I was fragile China glass.

We slowly pulled away and he stared into me eyes confused.

"Naru," I whispered breathlessly. I felt my face heat up with a deep blush but it felt good.

"I love you... I love you, Naru."

It felt so amazing to say it and I loved the way the words rolled off my tongue; they tasted so sweet and divine I wanted to say it a thousand more times.

A light filled his eyes.

"Mai," he said cupping my face in his hands. "I love you too,_ so _much."

He kissed me again with more force. His lips were soft and warm filling my body with warmth. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I thought he could hear it. I blushed heavily as the heart monitor beeped quicker like my heart and I felt Naru smirk against my lips.

He kept one hand carressing my cheek and the other went to my lower back pulling me closer to him.

A whistle filled the room interrupting our kiss. We quickly broke apart and I looked to the door blushing even darker.

I knew it was Terra who whistled when I saw her standing at the door smiling and giggling madly. The whole group was behind them laughing with a small bunch of flowers.

"Finally!" Terra shouted as she skipped into the room and sat on the opposite side of Naru on the bed. "You better take damn good care of her, Naru."

"Terra!" I cried blushing even redder if possible. She just laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Sorry!" she she said quickly pulling away. "I was just so worried. It's all over though, I promise."

I smiled up at her and pulled her into another hug.

When we pulled away and leaned back onto Naru's chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist and lightly kissed my temple making me smile and giggle.

Terra continued to sit next to me holding one of my hands.

Ayako was yelling at Monk in the corner who was complaining about how Naru shouldn't be kissing his little girl and how I was "too young for boys." Ayako yelled back about how I was an adult and to let me live my life and how he needs to let go.

Lin stood in the corner of a room watching everyone like I was, probably thinking how he worked with a bunch of idiots or something around that.

Yasu, John, and Masako were standing in a circle talking. I caught Masako's eyes and she smiled lightly at me. I smiled back as a thank you for what she did even if she didn't realize it.

I beamed watching everyone. This was my family; weird, crazy, and sometimes idiotic, but they're my family and I feel at home with them.

I love them all so much.

**GAAAH! I loved writing this last chapter sooo much and I hope you guys loved it too! Please review since it is the last chapter coz I want a lot of reviews! PLEASE! I love going into my email and finding reviews; they always making me smile and have a better day!**

**Please keep watch for the next story and, if I remember, I'll post it here. So, those of you who are following this story, will see I posted the new story! **

**Thank you all again!**

**BYE~!**


End file.
